


The English Tutor

by vg_wryatt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: 17-year-old Josie's life is already complicated enough. She has no time for love and most certainly doesn't desire love. However, when she starts tutoring Hope Mikaelson, Josie can't seem to understand why the Mikaelson girl keeps saving her from her problems when she is just her English tutor.Josie knows she can't risk her heart again but for some reason, Hope Mikaelson is making her believe that she might actually deserve love and happiness in her life.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 44
Kudos: 263





	1. Josie

Josie made her way out of school. She was not looking forward to the next three hours. She had been hired, by CEO Niklaus Mikaelson, to be an English tutor for his daughter Hope. Niklaus Mikaelson had called her two days ago asking if she could help his daughter with her English papers. Josie wanted to tell Mr. Mikaelson that she could not be a tutor for his daughter but when he told her how much he would pay her she could not refuse. 

The Mikaelson family was well known for the company they had. Mikealson hotels were all over the world, they were known for being extremely luxurious. Mikaelson hotels were the hotels that actors used, hospitals used for their events. Along with other successful branches, the Mikaelsons had enough money to live comfortably for the next four centuries. 

Josie knew she could not judge the family based on that but she knew that her best friend Lizzie wasn't a big fan of the family. Josie always paid attention to the stories that Lizzie told her about Hope Mikaelson, the girl had a reputation for being a queen of broken hearts. From what Lizzie told her and Josie read in the local magazine and news Hope really didn't have a preference when a came to dating. 

Josie thanked the taxi driver. She took out money to pay him but the man told her that the ride had already been covered. Josie deciding she did not have time to figure out how that happened ran into the mansion. She made her way to the front door and knocked. 

"Hi," Josie was greeted at the door by a blonde woman. "what can I do for you today hun?" 

"My name is Josie Forbes," Josie told the woman. "I was hired by Niklaus Mikaelson as a tutor for his daughter." 

"Right, Klaus mentioned you last night at dinner. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, nice to meet you." Josie smiled at the woman who she now knew was Rebekah. Josie entered the mansion, she listened carefully as Rebekah told her how to get to the study room. 

As Josie made her way to the study room she took in the mansion. She had never been in such a huge house. The study room was located upstairs. As made her way upstairs Josie looked at the photos mounted on the wall. Upstairs, it took Josie opening three wrong doors for her to make her way into the correct room. Josie was not surprised at how big the study was. Josie was sure the study was bigger than her apartment. 

She placed her bag on the table that was in the center of the room. Josie wanted nothing more than to go explore the bookshelves and see what books they had, but she knew it wasn't her home, she could not be fired on her first day for being nosy. Not seeing anyone in the room Josie decided to start on some of her homework until Hope came. 

"Hope's running late." Josie looked up to see the blonde. "Can I get you a snack or anything to drink?" 

"Water if that's not a bother." Josie was starving but she did not want to impose. She could eat at night when she got home. She continued working. When Rebekah did bring her the glass of water she thanked her. 

Josie waited two hours until Hope Mikealson showed up. Josie wanted nothing more than to yell at auburn-haired girl about responsibility but she knew wasn't her place. Josie introduced herself. She was relieved that the girl was at least respectful towards her. Josie could not help but think that the magazine pictures did not do the girl justice. Hope Mikaelson was beautiful, Josie would be a fool not to recognize that. 

"Look in my defense I told my father this was a bad idea." Hope defended herself. She had told him that she was too busy to get a tutor. "I have a paper due this Friday, I only have a paragraph written." 

Josie assures Hope that was okay. She asked Hope to let her see the paragraph along with the prompt for the essay. Josie looked over the prompt then over what Hope had written. Josie recognized that there was potential in the paragraph but it needed work. Josie wrote on the paper a bit. 

The silence was interrupted by the sound of Josie's alarm. Josie turn off her alarm and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Hope whined. "If you don't help me with this paper I will fail and not be allowed to play in Saturday's game." 

"Your father only hired me for three hours," Josie informed the upset Mikaelson. Josie was offended when Hope offered to give her more money. "I appreciate the offer Miss Mikaelson, but I have another job to get to. Your father hired me to help you once a week for three hours. You wasted two and half of those hours god knows doing what. I will help you, this once on my own time, but it can't be today. Your paragraph isn't bad. You have a strong view of what you are arguing for. My advice, use that paragraph as your introduction but don't forget to add your thesis. Also, don't forget since it's about arguing for what you believe is right explain why the people against you might be right. On your paper, you will find my phone number and email. Send me an outline tonight and I'll get back to you tomorrow afternoon."

Josie could tell by the dumbfounded look on the girl's face that she has not heard the word no much in her life. Josie would have stayed but if she was late one more time to her second job she was sure her boss would fire her. 

Josie made her way out of the mansion. She let Rebekah know that she was leaving and left the mansion. Josie was grateful that when she told Penelope, her roommate, about the job in the Mikaelson mansion she agreed to get her a taxi back to the bar. 

When the taxi came to its stop Josie rushed out and ran into the bar. Josie would be handling the night portion of the bar/restaurant. Mystic Rainbow was known for being the best restaurant from 9 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon, and the best bar from 6 in the afternoon to 3 in the morning. 

"I will see you at home." Penelope told Josie. "They have already begun setting up for the night. You just need to tell the girls their position." 

"Get them to bed early please." Josie begged Penelope. She was not in the mood to be the bad guy for the night. 

"No promises." Josie let out a sigh when she heard Penelope's words. She knew very well the Penelope was responsible but sometimes she let her inner child get the best of her and on those days Josie hated having to be the mature one. 

Josie talked to her team and let them know where they would be. When Josie worked she had one rule for herself. Always stay behind the bar. She was safe there from the men with curious hands, it was also a rule Penelope put to agree to let her work. 

Josie was thankful she made it through her shift peacefully. The only incident that night was one of her newer team members accidentally dropped an order of wing on a customer. Josie being the night leader had to step in apologize to the man and gave him a new order of wings with the rest of his beer on the house for the night. When three in the morning rolled around the girls left together. 

The six girls, three cooking, and two security had a system. Those that could drive did and gave a ride to those that needed. The security guards lived across the street so they kept each other company. The two that would walk home were Josie and her friend Maya who lived next door to her. To make sure everyone made it into their place alive they would text the group chat. If one forgot and did not check in the following day they would send someone to check in on them. 

"You turn to text the group chat." Josie reminded Maya as they went their separate ways into their own apartment. 

"Text just sent." Maya informed her. They exchanged a final goodbye and each girl went into their apartment. 

Josie was not sure if she should be excited or disappointed when she heard the television. Josie made her way farther into the living room of her small apartment. Josie smiled when her eyes landed on a sleeping Penelope and a sleeping child. The girls had knocked out. Josie placed her bag on the coat hanger. She went over to Penelope, careful not to wake Penelope or the child. Josie gently picked up her daughter and walked over to the bedroom. She placed her daughter next to her sleeping brother. Josie made her way back to the living room and covered Penelope, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Josie made her way back to the room and laid on the bed. Usually, her, Penelope, and the kids would all sleep on the bed but Josie knew better than to wake up an exhausted Penelope. Josie could never truly thank Penelope for all the help she had given her in the past. Josie had been in and out of foster homes her whole life. When she found out she was pregnant Josie knew she could never go back into the system. 

When the twins were born Josie's world completely changed. She went from believing she needed no one in her life to believing that family will always be the most important thing in the world. She knew she could lose anything but her kids. Elliot, her daughter, and Emerson, her son, were the light of her world they were the reason Josie stopped limiting herself to the life she settled for. They were the reason why Josie was working so hard on graduating and going to college. 

Seven in the morning came quicker than Josie would have liked. She was grateful that in the mornings she did not wake up by an annoying alarm clock, Penelope would wake her up. After showering and changing into some fresh clothes Josie made her way out of the bedroom to the living room. She thanked Penelope for the oatmeal and coffee she made. 

"I have bad news." Josie looked at Penelope. What else could go wrong her already messed up life. "Daycare wants to have a parent-teacher conference. They didn't tell me much. The only thing they mentioned was your volunteer hours." 

Josie let Penelope know she would take care of it. She would of course add it to the list of long things she needed to do. Since it was her day off she knew she could go to her kids' daycare and figure out what she could do. The twins were in a private daycare and the only reason for that was that Penelope managed to pull in a favor and the terms they put for letting the kids in was that Josie would have to volunteer in at least one of the events. For the year that her kids had been in that daycare, Josie had not gone to one event. 

School went by pretty quick for Josie. During her lunch break, Josie used the school computers to look over the paper that Hope had send her. Josie was surprised that Hope actually sent her the paper she thought the girl would just throw in the towel. The paper was decent, she could tell that Hope rushed it based on the spelling errors of simple words. Josie sent Hope back an email telling her to fix the spelling errors, cut her run-on sentences, and to change her third and fourth paragraph to make the argument stronger while at the same time having the essay flow better. 

After school, Josie asked MG for a ride and was thankful that the boy had a forty-minute break between his last class and the start of flag football practice. Josie and MG had been in the same school since elementary school. MG was the reason Josie met Lizzie during her freshman year. Josie went with MG to one of his games at the Salvatore School, Lizzie thought they were dating but Josie made it clear her and MG were just friends. After that night Josie's and Lizzie's friendship began and the relationship that MG and Lizzie now had as well. 

Josie thanked MG for the ride and the food that he bought her. Josie went inside the building and made her way to the classroom where her kids were. Josie tried to pick up Elliot and Emerson as much as she could but sometimes her responsibilities made it impossible. It was usually Penelope who picked them up considering that daycare closed at eight in the night. Josie walked into the class, she was greeted by the teacher. 

"Miss O'Connell," Josie said when she saw the blonde. "Penelope told me that you wanted to talk with me." 

"Yes, you're actually right on time." Miss O'Connell informed her. "This is Keelin Malraux her son Henry goes her. She is in charge of the fundraising event going on. She needs a partner to help her plan this event." 

Miss O'Connell left them alone. Josie smiled and looked over at the curly-haired, older woman. She properly introduced herself and both women pointed out which kid was theirs. 

"My wife's family is actually one of the donors for this school. I talked it over with my wife we thought it would be a good idea to rent out a restaurant and use the money we make that night for the daycare." Josie was surprised that Keelin had already planned most of the event. "We just need to find a restaurant." 

"I think I might know one," Josie answered. "However, if you don't mind Mrs. Malraux. I do have to run some errand could we possibly exchange numbers and I will give you a call tonight if I have an answer from the restaurant owner." 

Josie and Keelin said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Josie signed her kids out and put them in the stroller. Emerson had fallen asleep, and her daughter was set on staying out of the stroller and walking. Josie did not want to have her daughter throw tantrum so she decided to let her walk until she tired out. Josie was going to be making dinner for her and Penelope tonight considering they had some free time together tonight. It was rare when they were both home and awake at the same time. They usually ran on very opposite sleep schedules and days off.


	2. Rescue

Josie did not want to cook which made her grateful when she arrived home and saw that Penelope had bought pizza for dinner. All the fundraiser planning had been taking a toll on Josie, she was practically working three jobs if you counted the volunteering. It had been a couple of days since she met Hope Mikealson but the girl would not stop texting her asking for help on a paper her teacher assigned her that could possibly lift her grade up a whole letter. Josie however wanted not to think of Hope and the paper, she decided it was best to leave her phone on silence and talk with Hope when she saw her Tuesday. 

Penelope, her, and the twins decided that since they were too full to go to the park they would watch a movie instead. It was Josie's turn to choose the movie. In reality, she wanted to watch some _Harry Potter_ but she knew that the twins would never sit through that. Josie settled for one of her Disney favorites she settled for watching _The Aristocats._

Ten minutes into the movie there was a knock on the door. Josie looked over at Penelope to see if she would open the door but when she saw Emerson sitting comfortably on Penelope's lap she could not bring herself to make the older girl move when she looked so comfortable. Josie groaned when she got up, she really wanted to ignore the knocking but whoever it was, just wasn't giving up. 

When Josie saw who was at her door she was surprised. Josie looked back to make sure Penelope and the twins were still into the movie. Josie stepped out closing the door behind her. 

"I was right third time was a charm." Hope mumbled to herself. Had this apartment not been Josie's she was sure she would have given up on finding her. 

"Excuse me?" Josie could not believe her eyes. She really thought she was dreaming. 

"Look I'm sorry to just come out of the blue. I really need your help." Hope explained. "You haven't been answering my phone and my father said I could find you here." Hope had no idea why she was rambling. "You aren't answering my text and my paper is due in three hours. If I don't turn it in I won't be able to play tomorrow I just need your final approval on this." 

Josie looked at the blue-eyed girl in disbelief, but she was also impressed. Hope made a better second impression than a first impression. Hope was showing her that she wanted to improve her grade but Josie was upset that Hope came all the way to her apartment. 

"Fine." Josie agreed. "Never again are you to come to my apartment like this." 

"It's not my fault you refused to check my paper. Had you pulled it up on your computer when-" 

"Imma stop you there before you make a fool of yourself," Josie told Hope. "I don't have internet access at home. I usually check the papers of those I tutor by going to the public library or my school library. Hope after this me and you will not see each other unless it's Tuesday for our scheduled three-hour session." 

Josie finished reading the paper. She handed it back to Hope and let her know that the paper was set to be submitted. She just reminded Hope to title her paper and make sure to put the class period the paper was for on her paper.

Deciding she needed to go back inside before her kids came out or Penelope did Josie said goodbye to Hope. Josie went to sit back down. She wanted to pay attention to the movie but she couldn't help but think of Hope Mikealson. 

She felt bad for being rude to the girl. Josie was just surprised by her and more importantly, she wanted to keep her professional life and personal life separate. She knew that after the school year was over Josie would never see Hope again. This partnership was just temporary. 

When the movie came to an end Josie and Penelope got ready for bed along with the kids. 

"So what are you reading tonight mama?" Penelope asked her roommate. 

"Snow-white," Josie answered as she grabbed the fairytale book from the nightstand in the room. Josie read the book until the twins were asleep. Once they were out she looked over Penelope who was focused on her. 

"We need to talk." Josie felt her heart begin to race. No good information ever came after those words. "Maya asked me to marry her." 

Josie smiled at the news. That was great, Penelope and Maya had been dating for nearly two years. What Josie did not get was why Penelope was so serious about it, if she was in Penelope's shoes she would be throwing a party. 

"Why are you sad then P?" 

"Jojo," Penelope took a second to find the right way to say her following statement. "She wants me to move in with her. I don't want to leave you alone. You need me." 

"No. Don't do that Penelope." Josie could feel the tears, she always knew her and Penelope would go their separate ways, however, she did not think it would be so soon. "These kids, they are my responsibility. I can handle them on my own and you'll be right across the hall from me if I ever need your help I will call. You have already put too on hold for me. Penelope go be with Maya and for the love of god listen to her, reach out to your mom. You want her at your wedding." 

Josie took Penelope's hand when she felt it on hers. This was not the end of their friendship but it was the end of their chapter together. 

Even after Josie fell asleep Penelope refused to let go of her hand. Penelope sat there on the bed with two tiny humans in between her and Josie as she thought back to before her and Josie were just friends. 

_Josie had no idea how they ended up in this situation. Her and Penelope were so in love, they had been together for a year. She wanted to scream to yell to Penelope to give her a good explanation as to why Penelope wanted to take a break._

_"What did I do wrong?" Josie hated how broken she sounded saying those words._

_"Jojo you did nothing wrong," Penelope answered honestly. "My parents they want me to go home. They say they are ready to accept me. I want to go back but I think we need a break. To see what we really want."_

_"I want you." Josie bargained. "I want us. I want the life we talked about."_

_"I know." Penelope whispered. She could feel the tears. Since she left her house she had been working alongside Josie. They found this abanded house where they slept in and during the day they went to school. Penelope eventually convinced her mother to help her. Her mother found an apartment and paid the rent. That information however was not given to Josie. Of course, even though she was leaving Josie to see of her father had really changed she was going to make sure Josie stayed in the small apartment. She knew Josie could not go back to the system._

_Josie spent the next three months going out to random parties she would find out about. At one of the parties, she met a boy named Landon. He showed Josie a whole different side of parties. He took Josie to private school parties in houses with pools and enough booze for Josie to drown her sorrows in._

_When Penelope returned to the apartment Josie she wanted to run to Josie and beg her for forgiveness her father had not changed. He still refused to accept her for who she was. He even went as far as to try to send her to conversion camp which led to her running away again only this time her mother help her. Her mother assured her she would help her financially and check up on her every time she could._

_Penelope did not get to beg Josie for forgiveness. When she returned Josie was different she was not the bubbly girl she remembered. Josie seemed more shut off as if at this point she was just surviving._

_"Josie, you okay?"_

_Josie looked up at Penelope. She had really missed her ex, more than she would ever like to admit. When Penelope left something inside her broke. She tried going to look for Penelope but the girl was not successful._

_"I think I fucked up." Josie mumbled. She had been crying for hours. She no longer had tears left to shed._

_"What do you mean love?" Penelope was starting to worry. Josie had had her bad days but never like this. Penelope walked over to the bathroom where Josie pointed to. She walked in to see a pregnancy test on the sink. Penelope got closer and saw it was a positive test. She walked back to Josie. "What are you going to do?"_

_"I spoke to the father." Josie said. "He wants me to get an abortion. I wanted to get it. I went to the abortion clinic. I even made it all the way into the room. I don't know why Pen I couldn't do it. I'm so scared but I guess I'm going to be a mother because there is no way I'm going to let my kid go through the hell I went through."_

_Penelope sat next to Josie and hugged her. "I'll help. We will raise them like their ours. We'll get back together and as soon as we are eighteen we'll get married."_

_"No," Josie didn't mean to shout. "I will accept the help but they can't be ours. When you left me it broke something in me. I can't risk this baby losing you in the future if I fuck up. Or if we go our separate ways due to having another fight. I would love your help but it will have to be as friends. We can't date ever again."_

_Penelope agreed to what Josie told her. Maybe it was for the best that her and Josie remained friends._

Saturday morning Josie was on her own. Penelope was on her way to talk to her mother. Josie had to work, but she was able to get Lizzie to babysit. After her shift, Josie would meet Lizzie at her school. The Salvatore school was having a game against Josie school in flag football. 

Josie was not really fond of sports but she would be attending the game for Lizzie and MG. MG was playing and well of course after they would go to dinner to catch up. 

Josie stayed at work an hour more than what she would have liked. They were understaffed and she agreed to stay and help. She let Lizzie know not to worry that she would make it to the game before it ended. 

When Josie made it to the game to somehow ended up on the wrong side. She ended up with the Salvatore school players instead of her school players. Josie looked over to the other side to see if she could spot Lizzie and she did. Lizzie was sitting on the other side, the side she was supposed to be on, with Emerson and Elliot. 

"You lost baby?" Josie looked over to see where to voice was coming from. Josie also noticed that by the looks of the game the players were going on a break because they were headed off the field. Josie figured she could just run across the field. When she tried to walk Josie felt someone pull her back. "I ask you a question sweetheart." 

"I'm good," Josie answered. She tried to get the boy to let go of her but he didn't. "Can I please have my arm back?" 

"Sure, if I can get a kiss." Josie tried to break free but she was not successful. In the process, she had managed to drop her bag. When she tried to reach it the boy pulled her closer and tighten his grip on her arm.

"Jed let her go." Josie knew that voice. She has heard it before. 

"Come on Mikaelson. Don't be a buzzkill." Jed told his team captain. 

Josie watched Hope closely, she really had told the girl she did not want to see her unless it was for their study sessions but boy was she grateful that for some reason Hope came to her rescue. Josie smiled when she saw Hope take Jed by his other arm and twist it behind his back. By the groan coming from Jed, Josie knew Hope was hurting him.

"Don't make me tell you again." Hope threatened her teammate. "Let her go or I'll break your arm." Josie sighed when Jed let her go. "Josie grab your bag, I'll walk you to where you need to go." 

Josie did not need to be told twice. She grabbed her bag and stepped closer to Hope. She explained to Hope how she needed to be with the other team. She needed to be with the Mystic Falls Wolves, not the Salvatore Stallions. 

"You're not going to walk me to the team?" Josie asked when Hope stopped a couple of steps away from the Mystic Falls team. 

"We're about to start the game again. I should go back to my team." Hope explained. "I'll see you Tuesday." 

Josie walked over to Lizzie. She smiled when she noticed her kids. She never understood how Lizzie always managed to get the twins dressed, and hair brushed without a fight. Emerson and Elliot were in jeans with a black jersey that had the number seventy-five with the last name Greasley on it in white letters. Emerson's hair was nicely combed to the side, while Elliot's was in two pigtails. Of course, to tie the whole outfit together the kids had a black line on each of their cheeks.

"You're amazing Lizzie." Josie told her blonde friend. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Lizzie answered with a chuckled. "What took you so long?" 

"I got lost." 

"In your own school?" Josie knew Lizzie was not buying her excuse. 

"Fine, I ran into trouble but I was recused," Josie said. "Before you ask no I didn't get her number and it was just a one-time thing. A guy from your school was being a jerk." Josie censored herself from saying worst considering the twins were there.

"You're no fun," Lizzie complain. "Put on your jersey and sit down. The second half is starting." 

Josie listened to her Lizzie and changed shirts. She did not have to go to the bathroom to change considering she had a tanktop on. Josie put on the jersey and sat down next to Lizzie. Sitting peacefully Josie felt a small tug on her jersey. She smiled when she saw her daughter. Josie took the girl and placed her on her lap. Emerson was already on Lizzie's lap so she knew the twins would not be fighting over her. 

Josie did not understand much of the game but from what she could tell Hope was good. The Salvatore players were always passing the ball to her. It was like they depended on the girl to win the game for them. 

When the game came to an end Elliot had fallen asleep. Josie knew her son would soon be falling asleep as well. It was well past their nap time. When MG joined them they agreed to go back to Lizzie considering her parents were out of town. Lizzie and her would go to Lizzie's house while MG went to get ramen from their favorite ramen hub. 


	3. Gift

Josie was pleased with Hope, the girl managed to make it to their tutoring session on time. Josie however wished that Hope was late because when Hope walked in to greet her the girl was in spandex and a sports bra. Apparently, she had just come back from a run. 

Josie knew that she would not be able to contain herself from checking the girl out. Josie told Hope she would be happy to wait for her as she took a shower and changed. Josie was relieved when Hope agreed. Before Hope left her alone she handed Josie her outline for her next paper and the extra credit her teacher had given her. 

Josie took the time to go over what Hope had handed her. Her next essay was due in four days. Her extra credit paper was due before they went on Christmas break from what Josie gathered. 

After going over Hope's work. Josie decided to work on her homework while she waited for her. She knew as soon as Hope enter the room her attention would only be on the blue-eyed girls' work. 

The brunettes' attention was pulled away from her homework when a glass plate was placed on the table. Josie was greeted by a warm smile. 

"What's this?" Josie asked. 

"My Aunt Rebekah made lunch for me. She fixed a plate for you as well. You're not allergic to anything right?" Hope wanted to make sure whatever she was feeding the girl was not going to possibly kill her. Josie shook her head no. 

They sat together in the study room. Josie explained to Hope how her outline for her paper was good, that she could write up a rough draft. As for the extra credit paper, Josie explained how it would take a lot more work. Hope did not just need to write a paper she had to make a three-minute video base on her paper. 

Josie decided to take the couple of minutes she had whiles Hope brainstormed about her extra credit paper to eat the plate of food. Josie happily ate the grilled-cheese sandwich, she was starving. She has forgotten to eat breakfast in the morning. What got Josie more excited about the plate of fruit was that there were strawberries. Josie loved strawberries, when she was pregnant strawberries were the thing she craved most. She rarely got them but when she did her and the twins were very happy. 

"How's it going?" Both girls looked up. 

"I think me and Josie are about to take a break mom." Josie checked the time on her phone. They still had an hour left it made sense that Hope needed a break. 

"Great. Come down and get some pizza." Hayley told them. "Your dad came home early."

Josie watched as Hope shot up and left Josie sitting in the room staring at her mother. Josie smiled and introduced herself to the woman. Josie followed Hope's mom downstairs. She could hear Hope laughing. 

"Dad this is Josie. She tutors me." Hope introduced her tutor. "Josie this is my father Niklaus Mikaelson." 

"Pleasure to meet you, love." Josie shook the blond man's hand. "Did you tell her already?" Josie was confused. What was Hope's father talking about? His smile was smug as if they have something planned.

"No, I was going to after our session ended," Hope answered. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Josie. I talked with my mom and dad about your situation after I went to your place. I mentioned the conversation we had. My parent went out and got you this."

Josie had no idea what to answer when Hope placed a brand new MacBook in her hands. Josie placed the MacBook back in Hope's hands. 

"I'm sorry I can't accept that." Josie looked down. She wanted nothing more than to accept the laptop but she knew she could never pay it back.

"You can." Josie was confused at Niklaus' words. "Hope explained how you don't have internet access at home. She thought getting you this would help. The computer has internet. It will work anywhere you are. Please accept the gift." 

"There are no strings attached," Hope added. "Please Josie take the MacBook."

"I can't." Josie persisted. 

"Josie you're helping our daughter," Hayley told her. "If you have to think of it as a work computer. We just want to help."

Josie accepted the gift. She could not help herself when she hugged Hope. She has no idea what she did to get Hope to be so nice to her but she was starting to like the girl. 

The girls took fifteen minutes to relax before going back up to the study room. Josie noticed that Hope was stuck on her extra credit paper. So she began to brainstorm with the blue-eyed girl. Neither of them seemed satisfied with any of the ideas. Time for Josie to go came. Josie was walked out by Hope. 

"Thank you for the computer," Josie told Hope. "This will make my life easier. Since you gave me this feel free to email me anytime and as soon as I can I'll respond. We can even video chat if you need extra help." 

"I'd like that," Hope answered. "Do you need a ride?" 

"Sure." Josie was too exhausted to walk so she was thrilled with Hope's offer. Josie smiled when she watched Hope rush back into the mansion. It did not take back for the auburn-haired girl to come back with car keys and a sweater. 

The ride did not last long. Josie found herself saying goodbye to Hope sooner than she would have liked. Josie walked over to her job. Before entering she found herself looking back to wave at Hope Mikaelson. 

Josie spends the rest of her day at work. Since Penelope moved out Josie decided she would be a waitress for the night. Considering they were a girl short. Josie would be switching to the mid-shift later in the week. 

Josie was grateful that Lizzie was being a huge help. Lizzie would be spending the nights at Josie's apartment to give her a hand with the twins. Josie knew she could never repay Lizzie for what she was doing for her. 

"Yo cutie." Josie groaned when she heard the customer. She really hated that the customers never bothered to show any of her girls respect. 

"What can I get for you." Josie kept her distance from the table. She learned the hard way to keep her distance when she started working. Josie listened carefully to what ordered. She left to place the order and went to get the beers they ordered. Josie grabbed the beers and made her way back to the table. Josie placed the beers on the table. 

Josie let out a startled yell when she felt the pull on her arm. A grunt escaped her mouth as she landed on the man's lap. Josie tried to get off the man but he was stronger than her, he held her firmly and kept her and his lap. Josie looked around to see which of the security guards she could yell at for help. 

"I believe the young lady told you to let her go." Josie looked up shocked but relieved to see Keelin. Josie stepped away as soon as the man let her go. Josie was going to make her way to the bar to take a breather but she was pulled away. 

Once outside Josie felt Keelin let go of her arm. Josie wanted to speak but she wasn't sure what to say. Josie mumbled a thank you but stayed quiet after that. She has no idea what Keelin was waiting for. When Josie saw two blondes approaching them she began to get a little concerned. 

"Aren't you Hope's tutor?" Rebekah asked. Josie wanted to run back inside when she realized that one of the blondes was Rebekah Mikaelson. Josie did not want to lose her tutoring job she was depending on that job to buy food and pay rent. 

"Yes ma'am," Josie answered quietly. 

"Wait you're our niece tutor?" Keelin questioned. Josie gave them a nod. "Aren't you like 16?" Keelin added. 

"17 actually," Josie answered honestly. She knew she was outnumbered and the three women would not let her back into the bar until they were satisfied with their conversation. 

"What are you doing working at a bar. You should be home sleeping. It's 1am on a school night." Josie offered Rebekah a smile. She knew there was nothing she could tell Rebekah because she was right. It was a school night. She would rather be sleeping but in her situation, she could not afford to take any days off especially since Penelope left. 

"I need this job. I can't afford to lose it please. I'll do anything. You can have drinks on the house for the rest of the night." Josie told the three women. 

"We won't complain under one condition," Keelin told her. "Tonight is the last night you work here. Starting tomorrow you will work with one of us." 

"I can't do that." 

"You can and you will," Rebekah ordered. "each of us has an opening at our workplaces. You will show up tomorrow after school to whichever place you wish to work because this is not a job a kid should have. If you don't show up we will come back." 

Josie had no idea what to do besides accept what they were telling her. She did not know the woman much but she could tell by the tone Rebekah was using that she was serious. 

"Please don't tell them or Hope." Josie told Keelin. When Keelin gave her a nod Josie mumbled a thank you and ran back inside. She needed to keep her mind busy and not think about what she would be walking into tomorrow. 

Josie was grateful the night was over. She was ready to get into her apartment and throw herself onto her bed and cuddle with her kids who she was sure were deep asleep. Josie walked into her apartment. Josie went straight to her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Lizzie deep in slumber with the twins. Josie covered them correctly to make sure that none of them would be cold for the rest of the night. Josie went to quickly change out of her outfit and carefully made her way into the bed to get some rest. 

The following morning Josie was grateful she did have to rush to get the kids ready. Lizzie was helping her get them ready and Lizzie was also going to be driving the twins to daycare and her to school. 

When they were finished getting ready they were out the door to get on their way to school. Josie wished every morning could be so peaceful, that she did not have to walk to her destinations or take two buses. 

"Do you want to spend the night at my place tonight?" Lizzie asked. 

"Aren't your parents coming back tonight?" Josie asked. She tried to avoid Lizzie's place when her parents were there. Josie loved the Saltzman but she never liked lying to them. She did not want Lizzie's parents to know she was on her own or that she didn't have parents.

"Not till tomorrow afternoon." 

"Yeah, I'd love to," Josie answered. "Lizzie, why do you hate Hope?" Josie had no idea where the question came from but she knew she was too late to take it back.

"It's not that I hate her," Lizzie told her best friend. "Hope is actually family to me but she reminds me a lot of my sister. So I think my anger with Hope is that when she's around I can't help but think of my sister. I guess it's easier to be angry." 

Josie understood. She did not know the full story. Lizzie had mentioned it but she never told her the full version. Lizzie just told her, her sister was dead and that she and Hope were close friends. Josie didn't know more but she knew that when Lizzie was ready she would tell her the whole story. 

"Why the question?" 

"I um." Josie had no idea how to answer the blonde. "I'm just tutoring her and I was wondering your opinion of her. What I've got so far is she nice." 

They spend the rest of the drive talking about what they would make for dinner. Josie let Lizzie know she had to go to a new job and Lizzie assured her that as soon as school ended for her she would pick up the twins. As much as Josie did not want to go do what Hope's aunts told her to she knew she had to. She had gotten a text message from Keelin giving her the information of all three positions, along with the address of the places. She would decide what job she wanted after school.


	4. Wedding Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy tuesday. Sorry for the delay, my surgery meds have had me sleeping all day.

Two months flew by quicker than Josie imagined. In the beginning, when she agreed to work with Rebekah Mikaelson she was furious, she wanted to go back to her old job, but when she had a conversation with Rebekah she did not know what she could do to repay the blonde. Rebekah had hired her as a personal assistant. Josie only worked four days a week and Rebekah always made sure she got off at 7pm or and that she had a ride home which usually leads to the driver taking Josie to pick up her kids from daycare if she needed to. 

Josie was very much enjoying being the actress's personal assistant. Josie usually shopped for Rebekah, managed her schedule, and help her out picking out an outfit when she had a red carpet event. 

Josie had requested Penelope's wedding off but she was still on the fence about attending. She and Maya were good friends but when Maya asked if she had a date Josie panicked and blurted out that she did. Maya had mentioned to her that it would be pathetic if she showed up without a date to her ex's wedding. Josie knew she was in desperate need of a date but she would worry about that after she got her tutoring session with Hope done.

When Josie entered the mansion she was greeted by Hope's mother who was on her way out to meet her husband for dinner. Hayley let her know that Hope was in the living room. Josie made her way to Hope but before she let Hope know she was there she observed the girl silently. Josie was in awe as she watched Hope dancing with a small boy. This Hope was different from the one she has come to know in the past two months. This Hope she was watching was carefree it seemed like her guard was down. 

"Josie," Hope said once she noticed the brunette. "I didn't hear you come in." 

"Yeah, I was coming in at the same time your mother was leaving," Josie explained. "You ready to get started?" 

"About that do you mind starting an hour late? My aunt Freya needed me to watch Henry, she should not last longer than an hour I promise. Or if you want you can go home and reschedule?"

"No, it's fine," Josie assured Hope. 

Josie sat down and watched as Hope played with the boy. She was surprised at how good Hope was with it him. It made Josie think that Hope would be a good mother in the future when she decided she wanted kids.

Josie followed Hope and Henry to the kitchen. Josie chuckled when she heard Hope complain that they had nothing to eat. Josie took the matter into her own hands and checked the fridge right after Hope. She noticed that Hope was only complaining because she did not want to cook.

"Do you mind if I make you something?" Josie asked. 

"Sure." 

Josie worked around the kitchen. She made Hope and Henry chicken quesadillas it was the quickest thing she could make the cranky toddler and the moody teenager. In the time Josie spent with Hope she has learned Hope tends to get moody when she doesn't eat. 

Henry had fallen asleep, Hope and Josie decided to have their tutoring session in the living room to stay near the sleeping boy. 

Josie and Hope spend the time talking about Hope's extra credit essay. Hope was still brainstorming and Josie was getting frustrated. She wanted Hope to start the essay or at least know what she wanted to write about so they could begin the outline of the paper, which had to be a minimum of six pages.

"I got it!" Hope shouted excitedly. "I'm going to make this essay about losing someone you love." 

"Okay." Josie took a second before talking again. "Remember you need to relate a personal experience in this essay." 

"I have the perfect one." Hope answered. 

Josie wanted to ask more questioned but her phone rang. Josie apologized to Hope for forgetting to put her phone on silent. Once Josie was sure that Hope wasn't upset she answered the phone call. Josie was not surprised when Lizzie called her to talk about Penelope's wedding. She was on her about finding a date. Lizzie has decided to make it her life mission to find her a date.

"Josie give Hope the phone," Lizzie told her right off the bat.

"Excuse me?" Josie told Lizzie. 

"Hand the phone to Hope, Josie," Lizzie repeated. 

Josie had no idea why she did what she was told but she gave the blue-eyed girl the phone. Josie watched terrified as Hope spoke to her best friend. She had no idea what Lizzie was going to tell Hope. She was more scared to find out. Josie took the phone back when Hope handed it to her. When she tried to talk with Lizzie the line went dead. 

"According to Lizzie's command. I am to be your date this Friday. She told me to pick you up at 6." 

Josie was dumbfounded at what Hope told her. She knew Lizzie was huge on helping her but she did not think the blonde would go as far as to ask Hope Mikaelson for help. She was wrong. 

"You don't have to," Josie told her. 

"It's okay," Hope answered. "I would be honored if you let me." 

"Okay. I owe you big time Hope Mikaelson." Josie said. She smiled at the girl next to her. She had one less worry for this week. She has a secured a date. When the session ended Josie excused herself and left silently. Josie's aunt, Freya, never showed up for Henry which Hope told Josie was due to her planning some event they were attending tonight. 

Josie did not need to worry about having to pick up the twins, Lizzie had volunteered to pick them up and even cook for them. Which made Josie's life easier, it meant that she just had to get home and get ready for the fundraiser. 

When Josie arrived home she was surprised that she was not greeted by her kids. Josie heard the water running so she made her way to the restroom. Josie smiled when she entered the restroom. 

"Hi, my loves." Josie greeted the twins who were in the tub playing with some rubber frogs. Josie got closer and gently bent down to place a kiss on the kids' foreheads. "How'd they behave?" she asked Lizzie. 

"Angels like always," Lizzie answered. "So how was the session with your date?" Lizzie teased her friend. 

"I hate you," Josie said with a smiled on her face. She did not want to admit that she had a crush on Hope to Lizzie but by the look on Lizzie's face, Josie was sure the blonde already had her suspicions. 

"You love me." Lizzie teased. 

Josie deciding she was not going to give into Lizzie's tease walked out of the bathroom to the room to find some clothes for the twins. To Josie's surprise, there were already two outfits set up for the kids and even a dress laid out for her. 

Josie took the towels and went into the bathroom, she handed on to Lizzie. Josie let Lizzie take Emerson and she picked up Elliot. 

"I stay uw mommy." Josie wrapped the towel around her daughter. 

"You stay with aunt Lizzie," Josie whispered. "I promise that I will be out in 5 minutes and we will have the rest of the night together." Her grip tightens around the child as she walked. She hoped that one day her kids would understand that everything she does and all the sacrifices she has made has been for them.

When they were finished getting ready Josie smiled. Lizzie had forced her into a mini photoshoot. Lizzie had told them that they looked like royalty dressed up. Which Josie knew was more for the kids than for her. After they took one final photo they went out to Lizzie's car. Lizzie would be dropping them off and Keelin had agreed to return Josie home. 

When Lizzie dropped her off Josie thanked her and assured her that she would let her know when she made it home. Before Josie could get her son out of the car seat she saw that he was deep in slumber. 

"I'll take him with me." Lizzie offered. Josie gave her friend a grateful smile and took her daughter. Josie walked inside the restaurant. She made her way to the designated daycare area and left her daughter with Miss O'Connell. 

Josie rushed to check in with Keelin to see where she was needed. She was surprised when Keelin told her to relax and have fun. The work part of the fundraiser had not begun yet. People were ordering food which Josie knew was good because the money would be going to the daycare center. 

Josie had no idea what she could do to entertain herself she knew no one at the event besides Keelin, Freya, and Rebekah and Josie was not in the mood to hang out with Hope's aunts. Josie made her way to find a seat but was shocked when she felt someone bump into her. 

Josie groaned, she had ruined Lizzie's dress, to make matters worst the dress was white and now had a huge red stain over the center. Josie looked up to meet blue eyes. 

"You should really pay attention to where you're going." The girl told her. 

"I'm sorry?" Josie wasn't sure if she should be apologizing. "Uhh, you ran into me and spilled your drink over my dress." Josie watched as the girl in front of her took a moment to debate the situation. 

As she tried to make her way away from the girl who spilled her drink, Josie was surprised to see a familiar face. Josie decided it would be best to leave but she was stopped when she felt the blue-eyed girl get closer to her and hug her. Josie tried to push to girl away but she was stronger than her.

"Jade," Jed said when he got close to them. "I see you met the sweetheart from the game." 

"Yeah, I have," Jade answered. "Hate to break it to you Jed but she's with me." 

"I am not," Josie said as she managed to break free. She, however, did not stay free for long because Jed took ahold of her. Josie let out a frustrated groan. "Where's a Mikaelson when you need them." Josie mumbled to herself.

"You know Mikaelson won't like that-" Jed began to say. 

"Mikaelson doesn't. Now let her go." Josie was happy when Hope came into her line of sight. When Jed let her go, Josie rushed to Hope's side. Josie was waiting for Hope to say something else but she said nothing. Instead, she took her hand and they went in the opposite direction. 

Josie followed Hope to the restroom. She wasn't sure what was happened but she knew Hope wouldn't annoy her as the others did. Josie watched carefully as Hope locked the door when they entered the restroom. 

"What are you doing?" Josie questioned as she directed her gaze to the floor. Hope was undressing and Josie could feel her face heating up. 

"I was sent to look for you," Hope answered. "You are supposed to lead the bidding war going on in ten minutes. You can't do that in a stained dress. So you're going to take my clothes and I'll take yours." Josie straightens her head but kept her eyes closed. "You can look, Josie. I don't mind." Hope could not help but tease. 

Josie could not help but openly check out the girl in front of her who was in a sports bra and underwear. Josie knew that Hope was beautiful but what she imagined did not do the girl justice. Josie took the clothes from Hope. 

"Can you turn around?" Josie asked shyly. She knew it was unfair considering Hope let her openly check her out but Josie knew she was not as beautiful as Hope and that her body wasn't nearly as flawless. 

"Of course, love. Let me know when I can turn around." Josie thanked Hope and began to make her way out of the dress. She changed into the button-up shirt and the jeans. It was definitely not her style but it was better than a stained dress. 

When Hope finished changing they made their way out and Josie went to do her job. She was thankful that she did not have to lead the bids alone, Keelin was up there to help her. 

The night came to an end and Josie found herself exhausted and ready to go to bed. Lizzie has texted her letting her know that Emerson was out for the night so all she had to do was put her daughter down when she got to Lizzie's.

Josie was the last one there along with Keelin who had offered to take her home. The car ride was quiet until Keelin spoke. 

"Does she know?" 

"I'm sorry?" Josie was confused as to what Keelin was asking. 

"My niece, Hope," Keelin explained. "Does she know you're a mom?" 

"Uh, I don't think that concerns you," Josie said. 

"Are you going to tell her?" 

Josie took a second before answering. "When I get to know her better. When I'm certain my kids are ready to meet her and vise versa. Can you please not tell her until I talk to her." 

"Of course." Josie thanked Keelin and enjoyed the rest of the drive to Lizzie's place. 

When Josie got to Lizzie's she was greeted by her parents. Lizzie had fallen asleep right next to Emerson. Josie thanked them for letting her and her kids spend the night. Josie went up to Lizzie's room and tried to place her sleeping daughter down. 

"No mommy," Elliot whispered and tighten her grip on Josie. Josie lifted herself back up and went to lay on the couch of Lizzie's room, She got comfortable and placed her daughter on her chest. 

"Mommy got you, princess," Josie whispered and placed a kiss on the top of Elliot's head.


	5. Halloween

Josie ran around her apartment getting ready for her date with Hope, she was not prepared for this date mentally. All week she had pushed the thoughts about this date to the back of her mind. Josie was certain Hope was only taking her on this day because Lizzie asked. Josie was certain that Hope did not like her in a romantic way. Lizzie, on the other hand, went overbored preparing for the date. Josie was not surprised when Lizzie showed up at her apartment with five dresses for her to try on. 

After a fifteen-minute debated she decided on a yellow dress with red flowers on it. Josie was determined to have a simple look but Lizzie like always won her over and Josie was sitting still waiting for Lizzie to finish doing her makeup. 

"You sure you don't want to come?" Josie asked Lizzie. "We can take the kids and have a good time." 

"The only way I am showing up to satan's wedding is if I can stop it from happening," Lizzie said proudly. Josie knowing Lizzie was not joking mumbled a never mind. 

Looking at herself one final time in the mirror Josie walked out of the apartment to see Hope outside, leaning on her car. Josie took a good look at what Hope was wearing, she was in a black strapless dress, with her hair curled and pinned to the side and she was wearing natural makeup with red lipstick that captivated Josie's attention. 

"Mikaelson, have her home by 11pm, okay," Lizzie shouted from behind Josie. 

"Sure Elizabeth." Josie could not help but smile at Hope's words. She knew better than anyone that Lizzie hated being called by her full name. "You look beautiful Josie." 

"You do too Hope," Josie answered. Josie waved goodbye to her friend and entered the car. "If anything call me," Josie told Lizzie. Josie smiled when Lizzie dismissed her. She wasn't worried Lizzie had babysat millions of times before. She was her kids' favorite aunt. 

When they arrived at the wedding Josie was nervous. At some point, she was certain that Penelope Parks was the love of her life. She was convinced that they were going to get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. She never thought she could not love anyone more than Penelope but then she got pregnant and had her kids and she knew the instant she found out she would never love anyone more than her children.

Josie wanted to say she still loved Penelope but she knew that was a lie. She was no longer in love with Penelope she just cared for her as a friend. Josie and Hope made their way to the front row and took a seat.

"You okay love?" Hope asked. Josie looked at her date and gave her a nod. "So whose wedding is this again?" 

"My ex's," Josie answered. "We are good friends, I have no feelings for her what so ever." 

"Good to know." Hope smiled at the nervous brunette. "Plus I'm sure I'm prettier and hotter." 

"What makes you so confident huh?" Josie teased. Josie felt her breath shorten when Hope leaned in. She could feel her breath next to her ear. 

"Well you been openly checking me out since the day we met sweetheart," Hope whispered into the brunette's ear. When she pulled back Hope could not help her smirk when she saw how flushed Josie was. 

The girls' attention shifted when the wedding song began to play. Josie let her attention fall on the ceremony that was going on. She watched happily as Penelope made her way to the alter. Josie sat back down and focused on the wedding.

When the ceremony ended and the celebration began Hope and Josie found themselves seated at a table next to the married couple. Josie sat next to Hope happily and listened to the girl talk about the upcoming game she had. 

"Josie?" Josie turned her attention away from Hope and to Penelope. "Where's Eli and Emerson?" 

"With Lizzie," Josie answered her ex. 

"Oh, I wanted to dance and take pictures with them," Penelope said. "Tell them I miss them and love them," Josie assures Penelope she would tell them. Josie was grateful that Penelope did not say that Emerson and Elliot were her kids. She wanted to tell Hope herself but she first wanted to make sure Hope actually liked her. 

Halfway through the celebration, Josie had to excuse herself from Hope because Penelope wanted to dance with her. Josie danced with Penelope quietly and kept her focus on her date.

"You're really on a date with her?" Penelope asked. 

"Pen, don't start please." 

"I just care about you Josie," Penelope told her. "Have you seen what the magazines say about Hope Mikaelson? She a hit it and quit it type of girl." 

Josie stepped out of Penelope's grip and walked away. She had heard enough from her ex. Josie went over to Hope and pulled her to the dance floor. She wanted to enjoy her time with Hope. They dance together for a couple of songs until Josie decided to ask Hope to take her home. She had had enough of the judgemental stares from Penelope. 

Josie and Hope didn't make their way back to Josie's apartment but they first decided to get a milkshake and somehow Josie managed to convince Hope to buy her some curly fries as well that she had been craving. 

Hope parked her car outside Josie's place and decided to walk her inside. She did not want to hear Elizabeth Saltzman's wrath if she did not. Josie happily opened her door. 

Josie rushed inside when she heard a loud cry come from the inside. Josie quickly made her way inside to find Lizzie pacing in the living room with a crying child. 

"What happened?" Josie asked the blonde.

"Eli is down, but Emerson here has been fussy for the past hour and threw up five minutes ago," Lizzie explained. 

"Why didn't you call me?" 

"I wanted you to enjoy your date for once." 

"Lizzie I appreciate that but you should have called." 

Josie took Emerson from her blonde friend. She placed a kiss on her son's cheek and sighed. He was hot, Josie was certain that Emerson was running a fever. Josie made her way into her room where she quickly and quietly opened a drawer to grab a thermometer. Josie went back out to see that Lizzie was gone. She saw Hope, she wanted to panic this was no the way she wanted Hope to find out about her being a mother. More importantly, she did not want Hope to find out until she was sure that Hope likes her.

"Lizzie's dad called he needed her home, but she said if you needed anything to call her," Hope told the brunette. Josie was going to answer but a cry came from her room. "I got it," Hope told her and walked away to her room. 

Josie smiled when Hope walked back into the living room and had Elliot. Elliot was going back to sleep. Josie was grateful usually when one of the twins got sick the other would too. Josie checked Emerson's temperature. 

"Baby okay?" Hope asked 

"Yes," Josie answered. "He has a slight fever. It's 101.7, if it gets any higher then it's bad, but for tonight I am just going to leave him in a diaper, give him some baby Tylenol and it should go down. You wanna follow me into my room to lay her back down." 

"Lead the way." 

Josie made her way to her room and placed her son on the bed. She gently undressed him left him his diaper. Before she could step away and try to change but Emerson once again began to cry. 

"It's okay love. I got you." Josie picked her son back up and rocked him. It took Josie twenty minutes to get Emerson to fall asleep. She gave Hope her attention she was surprised to see that Hope had managed to keep her daughter asleep and she also managed to lay her on the bed without waking her back up. 

"Can I stay the night? I don't really want to leave you alone. It doesn't seem fair. Two against one." Hope said. 

"You don't have to-" 

"But I want to," Hope cut off Josie. 

Josie took out some clothes from her drawers and handed them to Hope. She knew Hope would not be comfortable sleeping in a dress. Once Hope changed she went over to Josie and took the baby. Josie thanked her and changed herself. When they managed to get into bed Josie offered to take Emerson back but Hope said no. 

"So asking the obvious, these are yours right?" Hope could not help but giggle at her question. 

"Yes," Josie answered with a wide smile. "I never meant for you to meet them. I mean not like this. I wanted to make sure you actually like me." 

"Josie we went on a date. Did that not tell you I like you." 

"I don't know. I thought maybe you went with me as a friend." 

"Oh my god, Josie. No, I like you."

"You do?" Josie asked with a grin. 

"I do," Hope answered and she reached for Josie's hand. "What are their names?" 

"Emerson is sleeping on your chest and Elliot is sleeping between us." 

"How old were you when you had them?" 

"I was 15 when I got pregnant. I gave birth to them a month after my 16 birthday." 

Josie and Hope went on the rest of the night talking about school and future plans. Hope asked Josie to join her for a Halloween party but Josie told her that she could not go. She had to take the twins trick-or-treating. At some time during the night, Josie and Hope fell asleep. 

When Josie woke up she woke up to an empty bed. She instantly shot up and ran to the living room where she found Elliot sitting on the couch watching cartoons and Hope in the kitchen cooking with Emerson on her waist. Josie smiled as she admired Hope and her kids. 

Josie walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead and went over to greet the two in the kitchen. Josie softly placed a kiss on Emerson's cheek and one on Hope's cheek as well. 

"Good morning," Josie said. "Thank you for letting me sleep in." 

"Anytime," Hope said. "I think you will be happy to know that Emerson's temperature is back to normal no more fever and I checked Elliots are well just in case and she's fine." Hope handed the boy to Josie. "Also, I hope you don't mind I dug through your fridge and I'm making blueberry pancakes." 

"Thank you." 

Josie went to sit down and wait for Hope to finish cooking. When Hope joined them helped her with the four plates she had in her hands. Josie took two and began to cut the pancakes. When she finished she sat on the floor and moved her daughter down along with her son. 

Josie pated the free spot next to her for Hope to sit next to her. Hope joined them on the floor. While the kids enjoyed breakfast and cartoons Josie and Hope spoke about Halloween plans. 

After breakfast, Hope left and Josie was left alone to figure out what she would dress up for tonight's trick-or-treat adventure. Josie looked at her kids and sighed they needed a shower. Breakfast was great but it had gotten them sticky. 

"Alright my loves, we are going to shower, and then we will get you two changed into costumes and we will head to Aunt Lizzie's," Josie explained. "Which Aunt Lizzie said costumes are set, you Eli my princess you are going to be a knight and Emerson, my prince," Josie took a second to check the text messaged she had with Lizzie. "it says you want to be a fairy doctor." 

Josie looked at her son who smiled widely and nodded. Lizzie had done the costume shopping all Josie had to do was dress them and get to Lizzie's so they can all go to get candy together. Apparently one of Lizzie's aunts was going over and she had kids so Lizzie thought Josie should join. 

Once Josie was out of the shower and wrapped in her towel she got her kids out and took them to the bed where she had towels laid out to dry them. Josie knowing that Emerson was the calmer one she got her daughter dried and changed first. Once Elliot was in back jeans and a black shirt she gave her a teddy bear to play with while she got Emerson ready. Josie dried him off and put the boy in the scrubs that were in the bag of clothes. 

Josie got herself dressed quickly and tossed on some jeans and a white tang-top. She went back into the bag and took out the knight armor that was in there. Josie got her daughter into it and placed the plastic sword that came with it in the back of the armor.

"Eli, you want your hair in a ponytail or down?"

"Tail mama." Josie smiled at Elliot's pronunciation. Her kids were definitely getting better at talking. Josie fixed Elliot's hair and let her roam free. She went over to Emerson and finished getting him in his costume. She put on him a white coat that had embroidered on it _Doctore Emerson,_ Josie smiled her best friend really went all out for her kids. Once the white doctor coat was on Josie took the wings out of the plastic wrapping and put them on him. 

"How do you want your hair love? Naturally messy or combed back?" Josie chuckled when Emerson hopped off the bed and ran to play with his sister. "Well, that answers my question." 

Josie smiled as she took out the final costume. It looked like Lizzie went shopping for her as well. Josie took the note the was taped on it placed the crown on her head. 

_Keep your head up queen._ Read the note. Josie felt the tears break free and she wiped them away. Lizzie was truly a great friend to her. Josie went to the closet and got put on a black blouse. She was in no mood for a dress she was going to be a modern queen. 

Josie went grabbed her back that was full of diapers, back-up clothes, and snacks, and made her way out to her kids. She got their attention and let them know they were going to be leaving.

"Mommy a wueen." Elliot told her. "I you knight mommy." 

"Yes, you are my love." 

"You pretty mama," Emerson added. 

"Thank you, Emerson. Let's go to so we can make it to Aunt Lizzie's before the sun goes down." 

At the Saltzman house, Josie was surprised to see how all-out Lizzie's parents went. Josie made her way around the house and greeted everyone. Josie stopped her greeting of everyone once she got to MG and Lizzie.' The couple was dressed as Superman and Louis Lane. 

"Josie you've met my Aunt Bonnie and her husband Enzo. This is my cousin Nathan." Lizzie introduced them once again. Josie greeted the couple.

"Well, we are all ready to take the kids to get candy," Bonnie told them. 

"Cool, Josie did you get a picture of you and the kids?" Lizzie asked her. 

"No, but I'll get it later." 

"No, I'll take it on my phone and I will send it to you later," Lizzie told her.

Josie agreed and leaned down to her kids' height. They took the photo and they were off to get candy. They agreed they would not stop until all the kids were tired. 


	6. Josette Olivia Saltzman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter. I finally got my flow back so hopefully, I will update two more chapters this week.

Hope sat on the floor quietly with tears threaten to set themselves free. Hope looked at the tombstone in front of her. She pulled her knees closer to herself and wrapped her arm around them. Hope would come to the graveyard once a month. Her parents would bring her, eventually, her mother told her she would no longer go with them because it was too painful to watch her cry. Hope's father stopped going with her not because he wanted to but because Hope asked him. For the past three years, Hope has been coming on her own.

"Hi Jo," Hope said trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I miss you so much. I think of you every day. I saw Lizzie two days ago and she is doing well. She has a best friend that loves her so much and is always there for her. You'd like her. Her name is Josie and I think I really like her." Hope wiped her tears away. "I will never give up hope but she makes me happy and I haven't felt this happy since we were five."

Hope looked to her right when she heard footsteps. She smiled when she saw who it was. Hope patted the floor. She smiled when Lizzie sat down and hugged her. 

"I thought you stopped coming?" Lizzie asked. "Well, that what your parents told mine." 

"I still come once a month, I just told my parents that so they could stop worrying." Hope explained. "What brings you here?" 

"I missed my sister." Lizzie sat silently for a while. "Do you think she still alive?" 

"I don't think she's alive. I know she is." 

"She's been missing for nearly twelve years. Is it possible?" 

"It has to be," Hope whispered.

The two girls sat there in each other's embrace. They had not spoken this much since Josette went missing. They both still very much still care for each other but the pain sometimes was too much to bear for either of them. 

When Josette Olivia Saltzman was kidnapped it devastated both the Saltzmans and the Mikaelsons. Each family did everything they could in their power to try and find Lizzie's twin sister but they had no such luck. As the years went by the parents stopped talking about what happened and the girls pretended to be okay with it. When she was missing for seven years they were told that it was probable that they wouldn't find her and declared Josette dead due to them finding her clothes in a trash can with blood on it. 

Lizzie's parents thought it would be best to get Josette a tombstone, a place where people could go and honor her but Hope and Lizzie still had faith that Josette was out there somewhere safe, trying to find her way back to them.

"Hope?" Hope gave the blonde her full attention. "How are things with you and Josie?" 

"Things are going good. We aren't officially dating because it only been a couple of weeks since our first date but we did agree that we are exclusively only talking to each other. She might actually come to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family."

"You really like her huh?" Lizzie asked. 

"More than I'd like to admit," Hope confessed. 

"Good." Lizzie smiled and took a deep breath. "I need you to do me a favor." 

"Anything." 

"What I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially Josie okay." Lizzie waited for Hope to agree before continuing with what she had to say. "I am sick, and it not going well. The doctors told me that I am only going to get worst and I can't have Josie see this happen. She has her hands full with Eli and Emerson. So I need you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, to promise me that you will be there for her when I am gone." 

"I promise," Hope answered. "Can I do anything to help?" 

"I need a bone marrow transplant," Lizzie explained. "My mom and dad already tried to donate but they weren't a match and so far there hasn't been a match. All you can do for me is take care of my best friend when I get sick and when I'm gone okay?" 

"Of course," Hope promised. 

The girls sat together for an hour until Hope excused herself. As much as she knew Lizzie did not mind her being there she understood that it was important to have some time with Josette by herself. Hope made her way into her car and couldn't help but think back to the last time she heard Josette's voice. 

_Six-year-old Hope was seated quietly on the couch of her house next to Lizzie. They had fallen asleep the previous night on the same couch crying. Josette was still missing and the adults were growing impatient._

_Lizzie and Hope did not dare to say anything as Alaric and Klaus made their way into the living room from what they gather their fathers were not successful in their search. Hayley was comforting Careline who was still crying since the previous night. Freya and Kol went to get breakfast and Elijah was outputting up fliers with Caroline's mother._

_"Hello," Caroline answered her phone._

_Hope and Lizzie's attention shifted to the phone call when Caroline put the phone on speaker. Hope hopped off the couch and got closer to her mother and Caroline. Hope felt Lizzie right behind her._

_"Please just let us talk to her," Caroline begged the robotic voice on the other end of the line. "Just let me hear my baby's voice please."_

_"Fine but she keeps asking about Hope. Put Hope on the phone." Said the voice. Caroline looked over at Hayley, once Hayley gave her the okay Caroline handed the phone to the child._

_Hope took the phone from the blonde woman. She placed it next to her lips so she could speak._

_"Jo," Hope managed to speak._

_"Hope," came the voice from the phone. "Hope I'm scared."_

_"I promise I'll find you, Jo," Hope told Josette. Before anything else could be said the line went dead and a cry escaped from Hope, Lizzie, and Caroline._

Hope pulled herself out of her memories and back to reality. She needed to get home for her tutoring session with Josie. Hope drove twenty minutes until she made it home. She had arrived right on time. Josie was just walking up to her front door. 

Hope got out of her car and ran to her front door to greet Josie. She placed a kiss on her cheek and opened the door. 

"Hey, I'm kind of tired," Hope told her tutor. "Do you mind having the study session in my room today?" 

"Not at all," Josie answered. "Empty house today?" 

"Yeah. My mom and dad are in Italy they will be back tomorrow, Keelin got called into the ER so she took Henry to daycare, and all my other aunts or uncles have something to do won't be home until family dinner tonight." Hope loved her family living in the mansion but getting an empty house was rare. 

Hope entered her room and was grateful that when she woke up this morning and made her bed. Hope closed her room door once Josie enter. Hope grabbed her backpack and climbed onto her bed. She told Josie that she could get on her bed and get comfortable. Hope was happy to see that Josie was comfortable enough to slip off her shoes and crawl closer to her. 

Hope pulled out her extra credit essay and handed it to Josie. She watched quietly as Josie red the essay and marked it up with a red pen. Hope could not help but let her eyes wander Josie was in a black skirt, with a white tank top, and a black cardigan. Hope eyes roamed to Josie's cleavage. She looked up to meet Josie's eyes and blushed. 

"Having fun there?" Josie teased. 

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful." 

"I'm nothing compared to you." 

Hope placed pushed her backpack out of the way and made her way to Josie. Hope eyes never left Josie's. Hope straddled Josie and took the essay from Josie's hand. She placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. 

Hope leaned in placing her lips on Josie's. When she was greeted with excite meant from Josie she kissed the girl harder as she pushed her to lay down on the bed. Hope pulled away from Josie. She could not help but admire the girl under her. 

"You are a gorgeous goddess my love." After saying that Hope placed her lips on Josie's neck. She quickly became intoxicated by the noise coming from Josie's mouth and sucked harder and Josie's neck. 

"No... marks." Josie managed to mumble. Hope pulled away, she tried to fight her smile when she saw that Josie had requested to be mark free a little too late. Hope looked down when she felt a tug on her shirt. 

"You sure?" Hope asked. 

"Yes," Josie said. "You sure?" 

"Of course." Hope slid off her shirt and went back to kissing Josie. It had become her new favorite hobby. Hope kissed Josie a while longer before she decided it was time to even the playing field and get Josie in fewer clothes. 

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson!" 

Both Josie and Hope turned their attention to Hope's aunt. They had been too distracted to hear the door open. 

"Aunt Freya oh my god," Hope said. "What are you doing here?" 

"Your mom called something about you taking a self-care day. I thought I'd come and bring you your favorite food." Freya explained. 

" Aunt Freya I can explain." 

"Young lady get dressed," Freya told her. Hope did what she was told and climbed off Josie. Her and Josie made their way downstairs followed by the adult. "I will be telling your parents about this." 

"Please you can't," Hope begged. "Please I am serious about this relationship. She actually joining us for Thanksgiving." 

"Okay," Freya said.

"Really," Hope said. She did not think it was going to be that easy to get her aunt to agree. She looked over at Josie who was blushing from embarrassment. 

"We are all going on a trip, so let go," Freya told them. 

Hope knew better than to fight with her aunt in this situation. If she had to sit through an awkward car ride she would. 

The girls sat together in the back of the car as Frey drove. Neither of them dared to say a word, in these situations they knew it was better for Freya to break the silence. When the car came to a halt the girl watched as Keelin got in the car. 

"This better be good," Keelin told her wife. "I left my shift three hours early." 

"I walked in on them," Freya explained. "I figured since we are the gay adults in their life we can give them the talk and explain the importance of what sex means." 

"Aunt Freya that not needed," Hope added. "And you did not walk in on us. I only had my shirt off. Nothing happened because you walked in." 

"So you're saying if your Aunt Freya had not walked in something would have happened?" Keelin questioned. 

"Hope, my love stop talking." Josie decided it was time for her to step in before Hope dug a deeper grave for them. 

"If you park the car, I can have them pee in a cup and run an STD test make sure they are clean and we can go to your favorite Thai restaurant and get take out and have a talk, back at the house." 

Hope smiled when she felt Josie's hand grab hers. Hope knew there was no getting out of the situation they were in. 

"Fine but you promise after today we never speak of this again?" Hope asked. 

"Agreed." Came from both Keelin and Freya. 

Hope wishes she could say she wanted to go back in time and prevent herself from getting caught but she did not want to. She could not stop replaying the memories of straddling Josie. Kissing the girl was intoxicating and Hope wanted to kiss her more and be closer to her in every way possible. 


	7. Late Night Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update sooner but my computer decided to be dumb and completely freeze on me for three days. Sorry about the wait.

Movie night with Lizzie and MG had been successful so far. The twins had knocked out which meant that the teenagers could now watch a chick flic of Lizzie's choice. Last week Mg got to choose and the girls were stuck watching _Die Hard,_ Lizzie this week had decided she wanted to watch _Legally Blonde._

They watched half the movie peacefully until Josie's phone went off. Josie was surprised that her phone rang at this hour, no one ever called her at one in the morning. Lizzie was the only exception but the blonde was spending the night at her place along with MG. Josie wasn't going to answer but then she thought of the auburn-haired girl who had her number. She thought maybe it could be her.

Josie answered her phone. She listened carefully to what the person told her. When the call came to an end Josie shot up. It was definitely not Hope but now she was worried about the girl.

"Everything okay?'" MG asked her. 

"No, it was Hope," Josie explained. "Well it actually wasn't Hope it was one of her friends apparently she is drunk and he called me. He doesn't feel safe letting her go home alone or calling her parents. MG can you please take me to get her?" 

MG looked over at his girlfriend, once Lizzie gave them a nod he got up. Josie thanked her best friend and went to get changed quickly. Once she finished changing Josie thanked Lizzie once again and left with MG to the location that Hope's friend had sent her. 

Josie had no idea why she felt so much worry for Hope. She knew that the Mikaelson girl was more than capable of taking care of herself, but something about Hope being drunk made her worry. 

When MG's car came to a stop Josie rushed out of the car and walked towards the unknown house. When she got closer to entering the house she was stopped by a boy. 

"You're Josie?" He asked."Hope's girl right?" 

"Yeah, I guess I am," Josie said she knew now was not the time to be technical, but she also couldn't help the smile on her face. The boy left her wondering if Hope called her 'her girl' every time she talked about her.

"I'm Kaleb. I was the one that called you." 

"Right thank you. Where is she?" 

"She's in my room. I think she might have been roofied because she only had one drink." Kaleb explained.

Josie did not want to hear anymore, she just wanted to see Hope for herself to make sure the girl was fine. Josie followed Kaleb through the crowd of drunk teenagers dancing on each other. She kept a short distance between her and the boy she had just met minutes before. 

When Josie opened the door she was glad to see Hope Mikaelson in one piece. She walked closer to Hope and gave her a look over to make sure nothing looked out of the ordinary. Josie was happy with how Hope looked, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Josie bent down to be in Hope's view. 

"You look like Josie," Hope whispered. Josie could not help but chuckle, she had a feeling intoxicated Hope was going to be her new favorite version of Hope. 

"That's because I am her love," Josie assure.

"Oh crap, I did not mean for this to happen love I am so so so so sorry," Hope said all in one breath.

"It's okay baby. Let's get you out of here." 

Josie helped Hope get up. Once Hope was steady they began their trip to make it out of the house. As they stepped outside of the house Josie fought to keep Hope balanced. She kept her arm tightly around Hope to make sure she would catch Hope if she lost balance suddenly. She guided Hope to MG's car. After several minutes of struggling Josie was able to get Hope into the car and buckled. She made sure to set the baby lock on the door before closing it. Josie double-checked with Kaleb in which he confirmed that Hope indeed did not drive to the party. 

"I don't feel so good," Hope mumbled as MG drove to Josie's apartment. Josie knew that wasn't good and decided it would be best to try and get Hope to focus on her. 

"Hey Hope," Josie said in a calm voice. Once she saw that Hope was focused on her she continued. "Can you tell me where your parents think you're at?" 

"With some girls from the team having a sleepover." Josie nodded. "I think you're pretty. Like I can look at you all day. And kiss you, because you're lips are so soft-" 

"Okay hun how about we don't scar MG by making him listen to you check me out."

"Thanks," MG told Josie. "I really thought you were going to let her keep babbling." 

Hope stayed quiet the rest of the drive. When MG parked the car he went ahead of the girls to open the door. Josie helped Hope out of the car but after that Hope assure her that she could walk all on her own because she was a big and independent woman. Josie did not fight the drunk girl, she just remained near Hope, in case she tripped. 

Just like Josie feared Hope tripped on her way into the apartment luckily for Hope, MG caught her before she hit the floor. Josie helped MG with Hope and when Hope had balance again they let her walk.

"Oh my god," Lizzie said. "Mikaelson how drunk are you?" 

"I'm completely sober." Hope slurred. 

Josie followed Hope when she noticed Hope ran towards her bathroom. Josie kept a close eye on Hope who was holding her head over the toilet. Josie took Hope's hair and pulled it together. She did not want Hope to get throw up on it. Josie took off her hair tie and placed it on Hope's hair. She knelt down to Hope's height, she gently rubbed circles on Hope's back whispering kind words.

When Hope looked up at her Josie smiled, there was no reason to make Hope feel bad she was sure Hope already felt bad enough. 

"Jo-" Hope did not get to finish the sentence she was going to say. The urge to throw up wasn't just an urge this time she had actually thrown up but sadly it wasn't in the toilet. "Sorry," Hope said as tears ran down her face. 

"It perfectly okay love," Josie assured. This was nothing new to Josie. Josie got herself up and took off her shirt, she was grateful she had decided to wear an undershirt today. Josie took out a bag from under the sink. She threw her shirt in and tied the bag to make sure her bathroom would not smell like barf. "How about I get you changed and cleaned up. You okay with that?" 

"Please." Josie could not help but notice the tears that Hope was running down her face after she spoke. Josie got closer to the intoxicated teen and wiped the tears away. "Please don't leave me, Jo." 

Josie wasn't sure if Hope was talking to her or if in her intoxicated state she was remembering someone else, but she knew whatever it was Hope was sincere in her weak, drunk plead. "I am not going to leave you. I promise." Josie didn't know why but she knew she had to assure Hope that she wasn't going anywhere.

Josie helped Hope up. She gave Hope the order to stay there standing in the bathroom and not move. Josie went to her room and grabbed some clothes. She made her way back to Hope. Josie helped the girl get changed as quickly as she could. Once Hope was changed Josie walked her to the living room and let Lizzie and MG watch her. They had agreed it would be best for MG and Lizzie to sleep in Josie's room, Hope would sleep on the couch of the living room, and Josie would sleep on the floor next to the couch to keep an eye on Hope. 

Leaving Hope with her friends Josie went to clean her bathroom. There wasn't a huge mess but she wanted to make sure it was clean. When she finished cleaning Josie checked on her twins who were still sound asleep. She was grateful they were knocked out. She did not need her kids to see Hope intoxicated. 

Josie woke up to a loud fuck coming from her room. She got up quickly to go check on the people in her room. She was surprised to see it was MG who was complaining. It looked like he had stepped on one of the twins' legos. 

She knew MG would be okay and she left her room. She went into her kitchen that was connected to the living room and decided she better start making breakfast for everyone in her apartment. 

Josie loved it when her friends came over and spent the night with her. It wasn't only something she loved it was also something her kids loved, but sometimes when morning would come the guilt would settle in that she could not make them a huge breakfast. She couldn't have a variety of things like they did at Lizzie's place. She would have to settle for giving her friends peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a banana smoothie. 

Josie finished making breakfast and went to check on her friends. To her surprise, Lizzie wasn't in bed the girl was in the bathroom with MG holding her hair back. 

"She okay?" Josie asked the boy. 

"Yeah," Josie could tell the MG was concerned about his girlfriend. "I think that last donut she had last night must have been one too many." 

"Okay well if she up for it I made some PB and J sandwiches." Josie left her friend be and check on the twins who were still sound asleep. 

She was grateful. Rebecca had given her this week off because the woman wanted to spend time with her husband. Josie didn't mind because Rebecca was still paying her. She knew that the woman didn't have to pay her but she was doing it from what Josie assumed was the bottom of her heart. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Josie told the Hope who had a confused look on her face. 

"What happened?" Hope asked as she stood up. "Why am I here?" 

"Well, apparently because I'm your girl." Josie could not help the smirk that spread across her face. "Your friend Kaleb call me to tell me you were completely drunk and he needed someone to get you because he did not want to call your parents." 

"Good call," Hope said. She walked over to Josie kitchen and got herself a glass to get some water. She served herself the water and chugged it as quickly as she could. "About being my girl I'm sorry, drunk me had a tendency to say stupid shit." 

"It wasn't stupid." 

"It wasn't?" 

"No, I actually liked the sound of it," Josie confessed. 

"Of being my girl?" Hope smiled. She placed the cup on the counter and made her way to Josie. She placed her hands on the girl's hips and pulled her closer. "Do you wanna be my girl?" 

"I would like to." 

Hope leaned in and kissed Josie. It was a soft, and sweet kiss. 

"Get a room." Came from the other side of the place from none other than Lizzie. Josie and Hope chuckled. "So if I heard correctly my best friend now has a girlfriend which means I will be seeing you tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner?" 

"You're going to be at the Mikaelson's?" Josie asked Lizzie. 

"Yes. Hope's mother invited us and my mother thought it be nice. To celebrate like old time." 

"Well, I guess so. You sure Hope?" Josie looked over to the auburn-haired girl. "You're ready for your family to know you're dating a girl who isn't just a different social class than you but also has kids?" 

"Of course I'm ready," Hope told Josie. 

Seeing Hope's calm response gave Josie some peace. It seemed like Hope was ready to explain to her parents everything about them. Which Josie knew might lead to her possibly losing the job of being Hope's English tutor. She only hoped that Rebecca wouldn't fire her for dating her niece.


	8. Meeting The Family

Hope was going around making sure everything was set up for Thanksgiving dinner that would be starting in an hour. Her family would be meeting Josie as her girlfriend instead of the girl that tutors her. She had made sure everything went perfect since the morning, she needed every single Mikaelson in a good mood. Hope knew that happy Mikaelsons make events go by smoother. Happy Mikaelsons guaranteed less hostility. 

She had spoken with her Aunt Freya and of course, Freya assured her she would do everything in her power to be nice to Josie and not mention to her parents the whole 'walking in on them' accident, which, Hope was grateful for. She did not need her parents to know that. She didn't need anyone knowing that. 

Hope had talked with Keelin, who told her she would support Josie with the family. She would be on their side if things went south. Keelin was the only one that knew Josie was a single mother of twins. Hope wanted to tell her parents but she never seemed to find the right time. She had mentioned she took Josie on a date but after that, she simply told her parents everything was fine and if there were any changes she'd let them know. 

Hope was beginning to get nervous even worried Josie should have arrived forty minutes ago but the girl was nowhere to be found. She wasn't even answering her phone. Hope decided she would go check on her family and see how everyone was doing. 

"Where are you going?" Her father asked her. 

"To the Saltzman," Hope lied. She did not want to admit she was nervous about possibly getting stood up. "I wanted to check if they need help bringing anything over." 

"That not needed." Hope's mother told them as she walked over to sit with Klaus. "Caroline texted me, she said they are heading over in ten minutes and Lizzie's boyfriend is with them so he and Alaric are doing most of the carrying." 

Hope sigh in frustration and gave up. Maybe she got her hopes up too early and Josie really didn't want to be her girl or she misunderstood their relationship. Hope began to fumble with her nails. She didn't want to look at her parents or her aunts and uncles that were beginning to sit around her, she was afraid if she did she would cry. 

"I'm so sorry." Came the familiar voice from behind her. "It's not like me to be late. I forgot that on Thanksgiving the bus schedule changed so instead of my second bus passing every fifteen minutes it passed every forty. I am so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson." Hope smiled at the rambling girl. Josie handed Hayley some yellow roses. Josie looked stunning to Hope. She was wearing a blue dress that had spaghetti straps, and some white converse. Hope knew the converse where due to traveling with the twins she had to be prepared to run. 

"It okay sweetie," Hayley told the girl. "The flowers are lovely by the way. I'm going to put these and water. When I return we can get dinner started. Caroline texted me they are here." 

Hope got closer to Josie and quietly whispered in Josie's ear. Josie let her know that the kids were with Lizzie. Lizzie had apparently picked her up at her second bus stop so she wouldn't have to walk and be later than she already was.

Hope introduced Josie to everyone. She met Marcel, Kol, Daviana, and Elijah for the first time. Hope answered any questions her aunts and uncles had about Josie and Josie would answer by herself the few times she managed to beat Hope to it. 

"So how'd you meet my dear niece?" The question came from Elijah. 

"I'm her English tutor," Josie answered honestly. As everyone got comfortable Josie's attention turned around to the people getting closer. She heard two little voices that she already knew were eager to hug her although they saw her less than thirty minutes ago. Josie had left the twins with Lizzie because she wanted the chance to meet Hope's family and give them a good impression before they could judge her. 

Not that she thought Hope's family would judge her, but since she became a teen mom she became accustomed to random people commenting on her life and judging her. She just wanted a good first impression, Josie never wanted anyone's parents to like her as much as she wanted Hope's parents to like her. 

"Mommy!" Elliots and Emerson yelled. Josie waited for them to be in arms reach to pull them into a hug. 

"Ope," said Emerson as he reached for Hope. 

Hope smiled and lifted Josie's son. Hope greeted everyone that had arrived and let them know that they were about to begin dinner. Hope looked at her father and mother who she knew had questions. Her aunts and uncles had shock written all over their face clearly, her parents were better at hiding their emotions than her aunts and uncles. 

"Can I?" Kol began to ask but stopped himself. "Scatch that. I'm going to ask because clearly, I'm not the only one that has the curiosity. The kids they are yours?" 

"Uncle Kol please-" Hope wasn't surprised her Uncle Kol was the one to ask. 

"Hope it's okay," Josie assured the Mikaelson teenager. "Yeah, they are. To make any other questions answered. My daughter's name is Elliot but everyone calls her Eli and my son's name is Emerson. They are twins and I was sixteen when I had them." 

"And you're okay with this Klaus?" Kol looked over at his brother. He was pretty sure his niece was too young to throw her life away for some girl who got knocked up so young. Seeing that his brother wasn't answering he looked over to his niece's mother. 

"We believe," Hayley began to speak but took a second to think of what exactly she wanted to say. "We believe that our daughter is very capable of choosing who she wants to be with. As her parents, we will always support her." 

"My wife is correct," Klaus spoke up. "We will always support her and we have known Josie for a couple of months and she has never given us a reason to distrust her. So welcome to the family Josie." 

The teenage girls smiled at the adults. That all they needed, the support from Hope's parents. Even then Hope was certain that with or without her parents' approval she would still date Josie. 

No one else dared to say anything and they began with Thanksgiving dinner. The whole table was filled with small talk, everyone having their own conversation with who they desired. To Josie's surprise, her kids left her. They decided to go sit by Caroline and Hayley who both told Josie to enjoy her dinner and they would feed the kids. 

The small talk died down and everyone was pulled into one conversation and the center of attention was brought to Josie. Questions were coming from everyone with occasionally MG, Lizzie, and Hope trying to get the conversation to go in another direction and always failing. The focus never failed to switch back to the teenage mother.

Hope paid attention to everything they were asking Josie. There were still things she didn't know about the girl. She knew that she still had a lot to learn but she wanted to do it the correct way when Josie was ready. Hope held Josie's hand under the table rubbing small circles on Josie's hand with her thumb, she wanted Josie to know she was there no matter what. 

"What did your parents say?" Hayley asked genuinely curious. 

Josie knows Hayley asked the question with complete sincerity. She did not mean to cause any harm she was just curious and Josie knows Lizzie and Hope also knew that because neither of them protested. "I wouldn't know. My parents uhh..." Josie wasn't sure how to answer. She wasn't sure if she should say the truth. 

"Oh my god! Your parents died. You poor child." said Daviana. Josie wanted to correct her but she did not. She rather Hope's family think she is an orphan due to her parents being dead than to her parents not wanting her.

The rest of the dinner went peaceful after that. No one else dared to ask Josie anything too personal. Hope was grateful, she was tired of having to send her family death glares when they asked something inappropriate. 

Somewhere along the dinner Hope became upset. Josie decided to leave because Emerson had fallen asleep. Hope offered Josie her room for the night but Josie refused she said it would be better if she left so Hope could enjoy her family. Hope wanted to protest and tell Josie that she didn't want her to leave but she could tell by the look on Josie's face that she was uncomfortable and it would be better for them to see each other later. The one thing Hope did do was give Josie her leather jacket because the girl was cold and Hope did not want her to get sick.

Hope spent the rest of the night talking with Lizzie and MG while the adults talked. They talked about Lizzie and the plan for the future. Lizzie kept telling Hope that she had to look over Josie and the twins which Hope agreed. MG as well promised to be there for Josie and Hope. 

MG and Lizzie had had a talk separately when they found out about Lizzie having cancer. They laid in Lizzie's bed that night talking and sobbing most of the night but the one thing Lizzie made sure MG knew what that he had the right to move on and fall in love again. Also, that he would be making sure Hope and Josie did not fall apart, or if they did he would be there to pick them up when they were ready.

"Josette would have liked this." Lizzie pointed out as they made their way past the dessert table to the house.

"Like what?" Hope asked. 

"That your mom remembered and made her favorite. Candied yams with marshmallows," Lizzie explained there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Neither of us ever like it but Jo she would eat the whole thing if we let her." Both of the girls chuckled. 

"Who got some if you said yall don't like it?" MG questioned, he didn't remember seeing anyone grab some. 

"Josie," Hope answered. "She seemed to really like them. I even gave her some to take home." 

The three teenagers made their way to Hope's room. As much as they loved the holiday with parents and family. Lizzie was exhausted and wanted to watch some TV. Before Lizzie laid down on Hope's bed she grabbed her phone that MG had brought up an hour ago to charge. Lizzie checked her notifications and was shocked to see eight missed calls for Josie and one voice mail. 

"Everything okay babe?" MG asked the blonde. 

"I don't know Josie called me multiple times and left a voicemail." Lizzie unlocked her phone quickly and played the voicemail on speaker for all of them to hear. 

"Hey Lizzie," Came Josie's voice from the phone speaker. "You have been the best friend I could ask for. You have been there for me since the day we met and for that, I will always be grateful. Well, enough of me crying and being soft. I had an altercation with my landlord because my rent was late. He ran a check on me and he found out I am a runaway and he called my social worker. I have to leave, I cant let Elliot and Emerson be in the system. I'm going to disappear and I will be back I don't know when but I promise I will be back. Take care of Hope for me will you? Bye Lizzie I hope we meet again." 

The three teenagers rushed downstairs. MG and Lizzie made their way to Hope's car and Hope rushed over to find her Aunt Freya. Hope knew that in this situation Freya would be the only one that could help them. 

When they arrived outside of Josie's place Hope rushed out of her car and into Josie's apartment. She knew it was a long shot to find Josie since the voicemail had been left more than an hour ago, but to her surprise, Josie was there. Hope noticed the other woman in the room. She was a redhead and next to her the woman was a man. 

"Josie," Hope said getting the attention of the panicked girl. 

"Hope, you're here." Josie was praying to every god out there the Hope played along with what she was about to do. One thing that always worked to Josie's advantage was her social worker never rarely checked her hospital records.

"Josie we gotta go. Your foster parents have been worried sick." The social worker told the teenager. 

Hope watched anxiously. She felt powerless. Hope watched as the woman made her way out of the apartment and Hope followed her and Josie. Hope stood there next to MG, Lizzie, and her Aunt Freya. 

Hope was shocked when Josie got closer to her. "Hope take them please." She whispered. Hope did what she was told and took ahold of Emerson and Elliot. "Be good for mama okay. I love you." Josie placed a kiss on each other kids' forehead.

"Wait, Josie-" 

"I'm sorry." Josie cut off Hope. "Your kids were amazing today they behaved like angels." Hope did not correct Josie. When they locked eyes she could see the desperation in Josie's eyes almost as if she was willing to go to the ends of the earth to sell this lie. Hope knew wherever Josie was going it had to be horrible for her not to want to take her kids. 

"Aunt Freya, do something," Hope muttered. 

The teenagers watched anxiously as the lawyer talked with the social workers. Josie took this time to hug Lizzie and MG. She did not have high hopes for Freya being able to help her. When Freya approached them they all gave her their full attention. 

"Josie, I know you don't wanna hear this." Freya had to admit to herself she was not the biggest fan of Josie since she walked in on her and Hope, but right now as she saw how hard Josie worked and how hard she was trying to get her kids to stay with Hope she knew Josie was a good girl. Who sadly had just had a bad life so far. "I need you to go with Miss Sage. She going to take you to your last foster home apparently they're still willing to take you in despite the fact that you ran away." Freya's heart broke a little when she saw the tears that rushed down Josie's face. "I am going to talk to one of my close friends who's a judge and I will try my hardest to get him to sign you over to us okay? So can you just hold on for me just a couple of days and we will go for you?" 

Josie gave Freya a nod. She said her goodbyes and left with Sage. 


	9. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The worry had not left Hope since Josie had to go back into the system. Hope was doing the best she could to stay sane and take care of the twins. Lizzie had been giving her a hand but sadly she fainted two days ago which led to her getting hospitalized. She was getting worst and Hope feared that Lizzie would not get to see Josie again. Which might be the case considering Lizzie made it clear Josie was not to find out about her being sick and hospitalized.

Her parents, of course, offered their help with the kids as well but all they wanted was their mother who sadly was still in her foster home. Hope had talked to Josie a week ago. Elliot wasn't going to sleep she kept crying asking for her mother and when Hope called Josie's phone luckily the girl answered. Josie sounded scared and exhausted, almost as if she was trying her hardest not to get caught but Hope was sure is she was just been paranoid and overanalyzing her girlfriend. Josie sang Elliot to sleep and after Elliot fell asleep Josie and Hope talked for three minutes until Josie told Hope she had to go before she got in trouble. 

When Hope's Aunt Freya arrived with her father, Hope was quickly downstairs to talk to them. She could tell by the look on her dad and aunt's face that they did not have good news. They gave her the news that the judge was taking a little extra time to look over the case but they assured her that as soon as they got the okay they would go for Josie. 

"This is bullshit," Hope shouted. "We know for a fact that Josie was terrified of her foster father. Penelope, Josie's ex, told us Josie use to cry in her sleep because of what she went through in the house. Daddy, please get her back." 

Klaus did not answer his daughter. He more than anyone hated to see the girl in pain and he knew that these past two weeks had been hard on Hope. He wished he could have made things quicker but sadly his friend was still looking over the case. Elijah had told them he was going to see if he could pull in a favor but they were still waiting and they did not want to get Hope to have faith in something that might not come true. 

"We are trying Hope," Freya told the teenager. "It late don't you think you should be in bed? You have school tomorrow." 

"It 8pm." Hope snapped back.

The women turned their attention to Klaus who got a phone call. Once he ended the call Hope stayed quiet waiting for her father to say something. 

"That was Elijah," Klaus explained. "He friend Judge Aya signed off. You and Keelin have custody of Josie. He will meet us there. Let's go get her." 

"I'm coming." Hope informed her father. 

"Hope I know you wanna come, sweetie," Klaus told her. "We don't know what we are walking into for Josie safety stay here and wait. Make sure Elliot and Emerson are ready to see their mom who I am sure they've missed." 

Hope wanted to fight but she knew that he was right. She should stay with the twins because as much as they had someone to help with them it seemed that the twins were only truly comfortable with her or Lizzie and on rare occasions her mother.

Josie laid on the basement floor of her foster home. She was being punished again. She had first gotten punished for running away apparently her foster-father held a grudge. The second time she got in trouble was for getting caught using her phone when she wasn't supposed to have one. Her foster father took her phone and broke it, he also left her without food for two days. This time she got in trouble for protecting her foster brother, Pedro, who is four. He disobeyed the rules which in this house led to their foster-father punishing them. Josie decided to protect Pedro and not let her foster-father lay a hand on the boy so she took the beating. To make matters worst he threw her into the basement saying that maybe if she didn't have a bed, blankets, or food she'd learn to be grateful. 

Josie had no more tears to cry. She spent the first two nights crying because she missed her kids terribly. Now, all she could do was lay on the cold concrete floor and breathe through the pain. She was pretty sure her ribs were broken. Her lip had stopped bleeding which was good. 

Josie just had to hold on. Freya told her they would come for her. She believed the blonde woman so she knew she couldn't lose hope they would come for her in the next couple of days she was sure of it. 

When the door of the basement opened Josie didn't bother to look up she was too tired and cold to stare down her foster-father. She knew that if she acted like if she was asleep just maybe he would leave her in peace. 

"Josie?" The brunette girl managed to look up and see the body of the person kneeling next to her. It was Hope's father. "Love are you okay?" Klaus asked her. 

Josie focused on Hope's father and smiled. "Is it really you Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, afraid that she might be having a hallucination. 

"It is love. Let's get you out of her." Klaus told her. Klaus gently lift the girl up and carried her bridal style. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to murder the man. Josie's knees had cuts which Klaus had no idea what they were from but he knew it was recent due to the dry blood on her knees that went down to her ankles. 

When Klaus got upstairs he was surprised to see his brother talking to the police, he assumed Elijah had called the police once they got the key from him that opened the basement door. 

"Pedro," Josie mumbled out. 

"He's okay," Klaus informed her. "He's in the car with Freya, for now, he will be staying with us as well." Josie did not fight the tiredness anymore and laid her head on Klaus's chest. She was safe, she would be seeing her kids and Hope soon.

When Klaus placed her in the back of the car Josie slightly groaned. She was in pain but she did not want anyone to see her as weak so she kept on smiling. Josie looked at Pedro who smiled at her, she could tell he was uncomfortable being so close to Freya. Josie pulled the boy into a hug and smiled. 

"We're safe now, I promise." She assures the curly-haired boy. Once Pedro rested his head on her and closed his eyes Josie looked up at Freya. She could see the curiosity in the blonde's eyes as well as a hint of concern. "Thank you for coming for me," Josie told Freya sincerely. 

"I am sorry we took so long," Freya told her. 

"At least you came."

For the rest of the drive, everyone remained silent. Pedro fell asleep and Josie was in her own thoughts. She was overwhelmed with excitement about seeing her twins. The pain on her body was very much still present but Josie knew if she ignored it and focused on her kids she would be able to push it off until the twins saw that she was okay. 

When the car came to a stop the adult got out. Freya was able to carry Pedro inside and Elijah followed quickly behind Freya to open the door for her. Josie took her time getting out, she sat in the car with the door open. She looked down at her legs that had dried blood. 

"Here let me help you," Klaus told her as he tried to help her out. Klaus was concerned when Josie refused the help.

"I can do this." Josie assured him, "I just need to put on the pair of sweats that is in my bag because I can't go in like this. My kids can see me hurt."

Klaus opened the car trunk and went into the bag Josie told him. He got out a pair of grey sweats and handed them to the teenager. He watched as Josie struggled to reach down and put the sweats on her ankles. Klaus wanted to go back to the house and rip the man's heart out. Josie was about the same age as his daughter and if anyone ever laid a hand on Hope he wouldn't hesitate to commit murder. 

"Josie I'm going to help you. It's okay to need help." Klaus kneeled on one knee and helped Josie. Once he got the sweats to her knees he let her do the rest. Josie finally stood up but Klaus knew she was struggling. "Let me carry you?"

"No," Josie said as she breathed through the pain. "My kids can't see that I am hurt. They don't deserve to have that worry aside from the scare they had when I left. If the roles were reversed and it was you that was hurt would you want Hope to see you hurt and have the constant worry that something could happen to make it wost?"

"Okay," Klaus said. He understood where Josie was speaking from as a parent. "I won't carry you but lean on me, and we'll take it one step at a time as slow as you need."

Josie smiled at Klaus. She placed her arm around his waist and kept herself balanced. When he did the same Josie assured him he wasn't hurting her. They walked inside as fast as Josie could manage. 

Josie kept herself up. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her eyes met with Hope who she desperately wanted to run to and hug, but her attention shifted to the two little bodies that hugged her legs. Josie took a second before forcing herself to bend down and hug her kids. She would not let them see her in pain. 

"I love you two so much," Josie told them as she placed kisses on their cheeks. Josie took a good look at the twins and she was certain they had grown a bit taller. "I'm so sorry I had to be gone for so long." Josie hugged her kids for five minutes but it felt like a minute to her. She wished she could have stayed hugging them but she knew they should be in bed. 

"Elliot, Emerson how about I tuck you two into bed," Hayley told the twins. "I'll read you two a book and I promise your mommy will be here tomorrow with you two all day okay?" 

Elliot and Emerson looked at Josie. Josie knew they were silently asked her for approval to go with Hayley. She was glad to see her kids were well taken care of. Josie gave them a quick nod. Once the kids were gone Josie looked over at Klaus who helped her up. Once he was sure Josie could keep herself up he stepped aside. 

"What are you waiting for?" Josie asked Hope. "Aren't you-" Josie didn't finish her sentence. Hope had rushed over to hug her tightly. 

"Careful with her littlest wolf," Klaus warned his daughter. 

Hope pulled away and planted a quick kiss on Josie's lips. "Are you hurt?" Hope looked over Josie's body but she couldn't see anything that set off her worry. Josie seemed unharmed but based on what she heard when her aunt Freya say she knew Josie was putting on a show. Hope wasn't sure if the show was for her, or for the twins.

Josie prepared herself for the walk upstairs, she knew it was going to take all of the strength she had left. Josie carefully made her way to the stairs she would make it up even if it took her all night. 

"We set up a room for you downstairs," Klaus explained. "Freya texted Hayley in the car, that way you won't hurt yourself trying to make it upstairs. Once you are healed, we will get you a room upstairs so you can be closer to the kids. Keelin is in your room waiting for you she is going to examine you." Josie looked at the man in fear. "Only if you are comfortable and no one has to be in there, it can only be you and Keelin, love. I promise you're safe." Klaus clarified. 

"Thank you," Josie said sincerely. She knew Hope's family had no obligation to her but she was thankful for what they were doing for her. Josie leaned on Klaus and together they went to the room. Josie thanked him when he helped her sit on the bed. 

Left alone in the room were only Josie, Keelin, Freya, and Hope. Josie looked up to see Hope smiling and Josie knew that was Hope's way of assuring her everything was going to be okay. 

"Josie, do you mind if we take picture of your injuries?" Freya asked her. "We are going to make sure that son of a bitch never gets to hurt anyone again." 

"Do you have to?" Josie asked softly. 

"Yes," Freya nearly yelled. It was a little too loud for Josie's liking. "The picture will serve as evidence for the police." 

Josie nodded and looked down. She didn't want to say no to Freya after all Freya was the reason she was no longer in that horrible place. 

"Freya, my love," Keelin said softly. She had noticed how sensitive Josie was to the loud speaking. "I love you but you need to get out of this room. I will take pictures if and when Josie is comfortable." Keelin smiled when her wife pouted but made her way out of the room. Keelin knew Freya meant well but sometimes the lawyer in her could overpower her. "Hope you gotta go too, sweetie." 

"Can she stay, please?" Josie hated how weak she sounded but right now the only thing that made her feel safe was Hope.

"Of course," Keelin answered with a warmed smile. "Make sure the door lock Hope." 

After Hope made sure the door was locked she made her way to the other end of the bed. She wanted to make sure she wasn't in the way but close enough to assure Josie she wasn't going anywhere. 

"Okay," Keelin said. "This is going to happen at your pace okay love?" Once Keelin saw Josie nod she continued. "Klaus filled me on on your knee injures let start there. Can we get your sweats off?"

Josie gently lifted herself up and slipped the sweats down her thighs. She sat back down and pushed them all the way done. Keelin helped her get them off her ankles. Keelin folded the pants and placed them next to the girl. She examined the cute on Josie's knees, some of the cutes were a couple of days old, but some were fresh like if they happened a couple of hours ago. Keelin had no idea what made all the random cuts on Josie's knees. She grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned the blood of Josie's legs.

"Can you tell me how you got these?" Keelin asked. She took out her phone and took photos once Josie gave her permission. 

"It was a punishment," Josie explained. "I was kneeling on uncooked rice and granola." 

"For how long?" Keelin asked. 

"I don't know," Josie told the doctor honestly. 

"Alright, the cuts are not that deep but just in case tomorrow Freya will go get you some anti-biotics. Klaus mention you were having trouble breathing?" 

"It's nothing. If I breathe slowly it hardly hurts." Josie assure. 

"Do you mind taking off your shirt so I can see what we're dealing with?" Keelin knew this was hard for the teenager which is why she wanted to make sure she asked her for consent every time. When Josie slowly took off her shirt Keelin made sure to keep a straight face. Josie's skin was a mixture of purple, green, and black. "Your rips must be bruised. I'd like to do some x-rays on you tomorrow is that okay?" When Josie told her it was okay she took a couple of photos.

"I don't want to go to the hospital please." 

"Fine," Keelin told her. "But you have to promise you'll let me examine you daily to make sure you're healing properly." Josie agreed. 

When the examination came to an end Keelin excused herself. She let Josie know she would be sleeping on the living room couch if she needed anything. Josie thanked the doctor. She put her shirt back on and turned around. 

"I'm okay," Josie assured the teary-eyed girl. 

Hope climbed onto the middle of the bed and sat down. She told Josie to get closer. Josie was exhausted and did as she was told. She got closer to Hope. She placed herself in between Hope's legs and laid her head on Hope's chest. 

"What can I do love?" Hope asked. 

"Just hold me." Josie managed to say without crying. She liked the sound of Hope's heart it was calming and she needs to calm down. 

They sat in silence for a while now. Hope wanted to say something but when she looked down she realized Josie was asleep. The girl seemed like she was at peace. Hope placed a kiss on Josie's forehead. 

"I promise I'll take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again." Hope told the sleeping girl. 


	10. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to chaos, oh boy am I ready.

The morning arrived and Josie was the first one up. She was careful when she got up from the bed, she did not want to wake up Hope. She had fallen asleep on top of her and Josie was sure Hope was going to wake up sore from sleeping the weird half sitting, half lying position. 

Josie was grateful to wake up in less pain and that breathing had become a little easier but she could still feel the pain if she moved too fast. Josie was grateful when she entered the bathroom and saw that there was a toothbrush for her, some hair supplies, and a fresh pair of clothes. Josie knew they were Hope's but she was just happy to have some clothes besides the two pairs of jeans and three shirts she had at her old foster home. Josie changed into the pink flower dress that went past her knees and brushed her teeth. 

Josie wandered into the kitchen and was shocked to see that Pedro was in there. Her heart broke a little as she saw the curly-haired boy stand in front of the fridge staring at it with temptation. 

"Hey Pedro," Josie said bringing the boy's attention to her. 

"Josie you're okay." The boy said with excitement and rushed over to hug her. Josie smiled and hugged him back. She had known the boy for less than a month but she was protective of him, Josie really did see him as her little brother. "Do you know how long we'll be here?" 

"I don't know," Josie answered honestly. "I do know that's as long as we are here we will be safe. So what do you say I get you some breakfast because I know you're starving." 

"Me?" Pedro asked with a smile. "You're the one that hasn't eaten in two days ." 

"Is that true?" Both of the kids turned around to see where the voice was coming from. They saw Keelin standing there in a baggy shirt and some pajama shorts. "Josie, you haven't eaten in two days?" 

"It's okay really, I wasn't that hungry." Josie shrugs her words off hoping Keelin would do the same. 

Keelin noticed how scared both the kids looked so she decided it would be best to stop pushing the subject she had overheard. "It's okay, I'm sorry I raised my voice. It's the weekend so that means it's my turn to make breakfast for this family. Any request?" 

"Pancakes," Pedro said without thinking twice. 

"Pancakes or french toast," Josie said. "I'm good with either." 

"Both it is," Keelin told the kids in front of her.

Pedro helped Keelin in the kitchen making the pancakes and Josie was told to stay seated so she wouldn't hurt herself. Josie watched quietly as Pedro became more and more comfortable around the woman. Josie knew when it came to trusting foster parents it was always a hit or miss. 

When Keelin finished cooking dinner the rest of the Mikaelsons and the twins were awake, now with them in the kitchen. They helped by setting the table and getting out the milk and juice. Keelin had also made some strawberry milk that Pedro asked for and set the pitcher on the table along with the others. 

As everyone got settled Josie took a seat next to Hope and smiled when Pedro walked up to her and asked permission to sit next to Keelin. Josie let the boy know he could sit anywhere he'd like. Josie began to pick up Elliot but Hope panicked and helped her. 

"Josie be careful please." Hope scolded her. 

"I'm fine love," Josie assured. 

"Hope's right you can't be too careful," Freya added. 

Josie assures Freya she'd be careful and not get hurt. They began to eat breakfast and Josie smiled when she saw Emerson on Klaus' lap. He looked comfortable eating away from Klaus' plate. Taking the cut fruit that was on it and eating without a worry in the world. 

Josie's hunger became very noticeable to her. She knew she hadn't eaten in two days but she had managed to suppress the huger but seeing the plate in front of her with cut strawberries and bananas, french toast, pancakes, and bacon made her mouth water and her stomach grumble. She ate her food calmly knowing that if she stuffed her face her stomach would hurt. She savored the food and ate as much as she wanted.

Breakfast came to an end and three out of the five adults that were there excused themselves to go get ready and leave for their job. The only ones that remain were Josie, Hope, Pedro, the twins, Henry, Keelin, and Freya. 

"How are you two feeling?" Freya asked Pedro and Josie. 

"Happy." Pedro gave a genuine one-word response. 

"Better now," Josie answered. When Keelin lifted her eyebrow Josie knew Keelin wanted more details. "It's doesn't hurt that much anymore. My knees don't sting anymore." Josie hoped that was enough as much as she knew her kids didn't always understand everything she knew kids always repeated thing they heard. 

"How do you two feel about going shopping?" Josie was surprised by what Freya asked. She did not expect the woman to take the responsibility of foster mom so seriously but Josie also remembered Freya herself was a mother. "Before you protest we are your parents and we can't leave you and Pedro dressed in the same three outfits. Speaking of which Pedro if you want to go change I washed your clothes last night they're in your room." 

"Shopping it is," Keelin told her family. "We all have 45 minutes to get ready. We will meet by the mini-van." 

Everyone went in their own direction to get ready. Josie smiled when Hope assured her that she would get the twins' diaper bag ready just in case. Josie wanted to go upstairs and help but as much as she was in less pain she knew she would take all the 45 minutes to make it up the stairs. 

Upstair Freya and Keelin were the first to get ready. Once they were done Keelin finished getting Henry ready and went to help Hope with the twins. Freya had made way to check on Pedro. She knocked on the door and opened it. She noticed that the boy wasn't in there. Freya looked around and was surprised at how organized the room was. The bed was made, the clothes Pedro slept in were folded and neatly laid on the bed. 

Freya decided to make her way downstairs but stopped when she almost reached the end when she heard Josie and Pedro talking. By the tone Josie used with Pedro she could tell Josie sincerely cared for the boy.

"Do you think this will be our forever home?" Pedro asked the teenager. 

"I have no idea Pedro, but I think we should enjoy it while we are here," Josie answered honestly. Freya had no idea why Josie wouldn't tell the younger boy that yes they were in a forever home. She knew they had only been there one night but Freya hoped that the two foster kids understood they were safe and that as long as they wanted they could stay in the house. 

Josie turned her attention away from Pedro when she saw Freya walk closer to them. Both of them remained quiet and smiled at Freya. 

"You two want to start heading to the car?" Freya asked them. She didn't want them to be aware that she had overheard what they were talking about. Pedro nodded but Josie told her she wanted to wait for her kids. Freya understood and left with Pedro to get the car. 

At the mall shopping, they had lasted longer than Hope expected. She was never really big on shopping, she always went straight for what she needed and left. Freya was the same, she did not go shopping unless absolutely necessary. 

Keelin and Josie on the other hand were having the time of their life, while Freya and Hope held the bags from the previous stores they had been at. Keelin and Josie decided to go into another store to see some shoes because Keelin wanted to get them all shoes. When they left the store Josie, Pedro, and the twins had new shoes. The shopping ended three hours later, which for Hope and Freya was too long of shopping time. 

Josie sighed when Mikaelsons didn't let her do anything around the house. She was getting tired of them being overcautious with her. Josie excused herself and went to sit down with her kids. Josie sat on the bed of the room and hugged the twins. She decided to put some cartoons on for them and just enjoy being with them. She had a lot of catching up to do in the time she wasn't with them Emerson had started forming complete sentences, and Elliot had discovered how to do jazz hands, and both her kids went on their first horseback riding day with the Mikaelsons. 

"We sleep here, mommy?" Emerson said looking back and tapping the bed they were currently on.

"Yes, baby." Josie answered and placed a kiss on top of the boy's head. Josie remained with her kids watching TV until Hope came to tell her that dinner was ready. 

Dinner at the Mikaelson was nothing like Josie thought. Apparently, they had weekly family dinners where everyone joined, except today Kol had let them know that he and Davina would not be attending. Rebekah and Marcel had joined them.

"I'm glad you back," Rebekah told Josie. "If you want to go back to work, the position is still there." 

"Great, I'll be there tomorrow," Josie answered. 

"Josie, actually we have been meaning on talking to you about that," Freya spoke and shot his younger sister a warning glare. "Keelin and I think it would be best if you focused on your studies, we don't want you to worry about anything else besides school and the twins." 

Josie took a second before speaking, "I think I should work. If anything happens I need to be able to support my kids." Josie explained. 

"Well right now worry about being a student." Freya shot back. "As long as you're with us that all you need to worry about please." 

"Freya's right," Hayley told the brunette sitting next to her daughter on the other side of the dinner table. "We know being foster kids you're used to certain things but I promise this is one of the good homes. Financially we are set, so you are too. You are safe and all you have to do is be good and there plenty of love, food, and money to go around." Hayley turned her attention to the younger curly-haired boy. "That goes for you as well Pedro never worry you are safe." 

Josie couldn't help but stare at Hayley with genuine curiosity. She was almost certain that Hayley was speaking from personal experience as if she had been a foster kid before as if she had lived that horror of not knowing what to expect when heading into a new home. 

As everyone finished dinner Pedro went around picking up the plates with Hope to take them to the sink. They had decided to make banana splits as dessert and watch a movie together. Rebekah and Marcel had volunteered to set up the movie room with the help of Henry and the twins. Hayley decided to make popcorn and Klaus went to get some blanket from upstairs because he knew his family got cold halfway through the movie. 

In the movie room, Josie settled herself between Hayley and Hope. They were waiting for Freya and Keelin to begin the movie. 

"Hope?" Josie spoke softly. 

"Yes, babe?" Hope asked as she pulled Henry onto her lap. 

"Can you take me to see Lizzie tomorrow?" Josie asked. "I don't want her to think I'm not back yet, I've been wanting to text her but I kinda don't have a phone anymore." 

"I can't." Hope's mouth said before her brain could stop her. 

"Why?"

"Well, uhh well," Hope was trying to think of any excuse to give the pleading brown eyes in front of her. "MG took Lizzie for a romantic getaway and she won't be back for a couple of days. I am sorry I forgot to tell you." 

"Alright, well when she comes back can you take me?" 

"Of course, I can love." Hope lied. She hated lying to Josie but she made Lizzie a promise and based on the text MG had been sending her Lizzie would be gone in less than three weeks and when that happened she would have to tell Josie and break her heart. 


	11. Rafel

Josie waited patiently outside of her school. She was told by Keelin, who dropped her off in the morning, that Klaus would be picking her up. Josie wasn't sure if Klaus had forgotten about her or if he was just running a little late. If Klaus was running Josie would be late for her tutoring session with Hope. 

Josie sighed when she spotted the white car and saw Klaus in it. She rushed over to the car and go in. When she put on her belt Klaus asked her about school and how her day went. Josie let Klaus know that her day went well but she was missing her kids more than usual. 

The car ride came to an end outside of the Mikealsoon house. Josie made her way into the house and was going to make her room upstairs to meet Hope. 

"Josie," Klaus said.

"Yes?" Josie asked as she turned around to face the older man. 

"Freya asked me to give you this." Klaus handed Josie a small rectangular box. Josie looked down at the box. She smiled and looked up at Klaus to thank him. "I know it won't replace all the photos you had on your old phone but this way we can communicate." 

"It's okay," Josie assured. "Lizzie has most of the twins' photos backed up on her drive. She thought my old flip phone was a ticking time bomb." 

Klaus offered the teenager a warm smile. "The Mikealson family will always be one call away Josie." 

Josie smiled at the words and dismissed herself. She had to make her way upstairs to help Hope. Josie rushed into the room and was surprised to see that Hope wasn't alone, she was with a boy. The brunette placed her backpack on the free chair next to Hope. 

"You're here?" Hope said with a wide smile. "Josie this is Rafel," Hope said pointing to the boy next to her. "Rafel this is Josie. He is my partner for the essay I have due in three days." 

"Cool, have you two started?" Josie asked, switching into tutoring mode. 

"We have," Rafel told Josie. "We have got six paragraphs so far but we can't agree on how to end the essay. Hope believes we should add in statistics and make an emotional appeal, but I think it would be best to just do an emotional appeal and re-state how the system sucks." 

Josie chuckled at the boy's last words. Josie looked over at Hope and noticed the essay prompt next to her. "Can I?" Josie asked as she reached for the paper. When Hope took her elbow off the paper Josie read the prompt. "So what system exactly are you talking about?" 

"The foster system." Hope and Rafel answered in sync. Josie looked at the two people in front of her. 

"I still think it's not all bad," Hope argued. 

"Says the kid who has two parents, that are dam near, perfect" Rafel told Hope. 

"You're the one to talk," Hope said with a smile. "Your father is Malivore Kirby he owns Malviore Tech which is the fourth richest company in our town." 

Rafel didn't reply to what Hope said. Josie could tell however that Rafel was hiding something. Josie took the essay from Rafel and read it over. She reread it again after finishing twice, she wanted to make sure she didn't is anything. 

"It's good, but I think Rafel won I this one." Rafel threw a smirk towards Hope. "However you cannot say the system sucks. You have to word it in a way where you are showing how the system can be improved and why it should be improved. Also, statistics would make your thesis stronger." This time Hope returned the smirk. 

The rest of the tutoring session consisted of Josie looking over the multiple drafts and letting both of the Salvatore students know where they made grammar mistakes and some words that could be changed to give the paper a better effect. 

When the session ended Hope told Josie she had to go because she had a football game. Rafel had asked Josie for some help on another essay which Hope assured Rafel that Josie wouldn't mind helping him with. 

"See you in a bit?" Hope told Josie and got closer to her. 

"See you after your game beautiful," Josie told the girl. 

"You're cute," Hope said with a cocky smile. She planted a quick kiss on Josie's lip. "The family is going to the game so I will see you at the game. Also on my bed is one of my jerseys wear it please." 

"Why?" Josie protested, she hated when Lizzie begged her to wear jerseys for MG'S game. 

"Because you're my girl." 

Josie wanted to protest more but Hope had run out of the study room. Josie turned her attention to Rafel. As she took a good look at him she couldn't help but feel as if she had seen the boy somewhere before. Josie decided to shove her thoughts aside and look over the essay Rafel needed help with. After marking up the essay in red pen where she knew it needed fixing Josie began to explain to Rafel where his essay was strong and written beautifully but she also told him where he needed to change things. She also suggested that he change the order of his second and fourth paragraphs so the essay would flow better. 

"Rafel can I ask you something?" Josie said despite her decision to not be nosy. 

"Sure?" Rafel wasn't sure what the girl was going to ask him but he wasn't worried, Josie seemed harmless. 

"What's your last name?" 

"Kirby why?" 

"Nothing," Josie said as she felt her heartbreak a little. 

"Tell me." Rafel insisted. 

"It's just you remind me of this of a foster brother I use to have but his last name was-" 

"Waithe," Rafel said. 

Josie nodded. "Rafel?" Josie did not want to say the words louder because she was afraid she was getting ahead of herself, but when the boy pulled her into a hug she was certain she had not gotten ahead of herself. "Last time I saw you, was at the Westons." 

"Yes, you were 11," Rafel added to Josie's statement. "After you left I got adopted by my dad." He pulled away from Josie. "My family great Josie, I'm happy." 

"I'm so happy for you." 

"What about you when did you get adopted." 

"I haven't," Josie answered honestly. "But it's okay, I'm so happy right now. I have kids." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, they're twin,s and they are 1. They're my entire universe." 

"I would love to meet them." 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Josie opened the box she had left on the table and turned on the phone. Josie went into her contacts, she was going to get Rafel's phone so they could stay in contact. Josie smiled when she saw that already in her contacts were the Mikealsons phone numbers. Josie handed Rafel the phone and let him put his number in it. 

When the boy was gone Josie went to Hope's room to see the jersey Hope had left for her. Seeing what Hope had left in the bed Josie could help but have a couple of tears in her eyes. Josie picked up the black jersey and admired the two smaller jerseys. Hope had left jerseys for the twins. 

Josie took off her white button-up and put on the jersey.

~~~~

Josie was starting to think that Hope was avoiding her. It seemed that every time Josie mentioned Lizzie, Hope would run the other way or suddenly remember that she had something to do. Josie kept trying to corner the girl to talk to her but Hope kept getting lucky, and as much as she wanted to talk with Hope she knew she couldn't get in Hope's way today. 

They were at a fundraiser event, where they were raising money for charities that helped families of children that had been missing. They gave the family access to free therapy, offered to pay search parties, and even help with the investigation by hiring a private investigator at no cost to the family. 

Josie checked her phone when it vibrated, she was hoping it was a text from her blonde friend but sadly it wasn't it was the nanny that the twins were with at the Mikealson house. Josie opened the message and smiled when she saw the photo of the twins sitting with Henry and Pedro watching a movie. Josie was starting to believe she should have stayed home with the kids instead of the fundraiser. 

"Josie?" When Josie heard her name she froze, she had not heard that voice in a long time. Josie turned around to see the curly-haired boy that the voice belonged to. Josie forced the smile on her face. 

"Landon?" Josie said as she looked around to make sure no Hope was nowhere near her. She knew Hope was a bit protective when it came to strangers being around her. "What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here?" Landon asked the brunette. "My dad's company is hosting this fundraiser. I haven't seen you since forever. Here have a drink." Josie took the drink from Landon and placed it on the table. 

As Landon leaned in to hug her Josie gagged at the smell of alcohol that came from the boy. Josie felt uncomfortable in the hug and pulled away but the boy was no losing his grip. 

"Hey Landon, can you let go?" Josie asked as she tried to push him away. 

"I want to apologize," Landon explained. "I should have never told you what I told you." Josie knew exactly what Landon was talking about. "It's okay though, we can make another one." Josie stepped back as Landon placed his hand on her stomach. 

"Landon stop it." Josie pulled away but was pushed right back. Landon placed his hands on Josie's hips and Josie let out a frustrated groan. 

"Get your hands off her hips." Josie looked to her right to see Rebekah. 

"This doesn't concern you." Landon spat to the blonde woman. 

"Unless you wanna lose your hands I suggest you remove them from the girl's body." Josie didn't need to look to her right to know that Klaus was the one threatening Landon. Josie hated that Landon wasn't listening to the adults around them. 

"Landon just listen to them." Josie pleaded. 

"No this is between us." Landon asserted and tried to kiss Josie but she turned her face so he only kissed her cheek. "This is between you and me we both made a mistake. We should have kept them." 

Josie thanked Klaus when he pulled Landon away from her. Josie excused herself and stepped outside to get some fresh air. 

She leaned on the wall and took a couple of deep breaths. Josie had suddenly noticed how difficult it became to breathe, she tried to grip onto the wall to keep herself steady but that failed. Josie kept herself balanced and tried to focus on her breathing. It has been a while she got an anxiety attack this bad. Josie looked up when she felt someone pat her shoulder. 

"Mrs." Josie was struggling to talk. "Saltzman... I-I-I." 

"Josie sweetie," Caroline was trying her best to help her daughter's best friend. "What can I do for you love?" 

"Hold me." Josie managed to spit out the words in one breath. 

Caroline did as the teenager told her. She pulled the brunette into a hug and held her tightly. Caroline had no idea why she felt warmth in her heart, it was like if she was comforting her own child. Caroline knew it felt that way because her own child was currently slipping away she also knew it was due to the fact that she promised Lizzie she would look after Josie like os she was her own daughter. 

"Breathe in, and breathe out," Caroline instructed. 

After twenty minutes Josie was back to being herself. She thanked Caroline and asked her about Lizzie, which to Josie's shock Caroline told her that Lizzie was at her grandmother's. 

Josie stayed outside for a little while longer until she got a text from Keelin. Keelin had forgotten to take lunch and her wallet for her night at the hospital. Josie let Keelin know she would take her lunch. 

Josie texted the family letting them know she would be heading to the hospital in an uber. 


End file.
